Three boys, all girls world
by themoonprniceN
Summary: What happens when three young boys go for the ultimate adventure but while in the forest come into equstria instead? And at that the last male hasn't been seen in the last 400 years! Follow these boys as they explore there ultimate adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys it me again with a new story! I've been thinking for making this story for a while but with the other two I never had time but now I do so here you go!

I do not own anything I use in this story except characters.

Chapter 1: Where are we?

Today we see in the morning rays and in the U.S.A in the small town of Austin we see three young boys about to have an adventure of a life time.

"Carlos where are you?!" yelled a boy.

"I'm over here silly!" said carols waving his hands in the air. Carlos was 10 years old and he had brown hair, black eyes and brown skin. He was wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. He was half Hispanic and half white. "What do you need pister?" asked carols leaning against the school walls.

"My name is not pister, it's Wister!" said wister with a little annoyed face. Wister was 12 years old and had black short hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a blue stripped shirt, blue shorts and green shoes. He was originally from Britain.

"Yeah, yeah so have you seen billy?" asked carols who was now trying to get a piece of gum under his shoe.

"Actually no, I was wondering if you saw him?" asked wister as he looked around the school front side. Carlos, Wister and billy were know as the three strange children in there school. They all had a blue star mark on their arms.

Carlos was most known for his street smarts and him caring a pocket knife. His father always told him to carry on just in case some punk thinks he smart or just messing with him he can take it out to scare them off, but if that didn't work his dad trained him of how to use his knife but not to hurt people if they didn't do anything wrong. Carlos rarely used this though and didn't really like using it. His the toughest out of the three put also the happiest but was the one who gets angry the most, plus he's the most weak minded.

Wister was most known his smarts and his cunning but his smartass mouth was also know as well. He was the tallest out of the three and also the oldest. Even though he's the most physical person out of the three he can still keep up with there speed sometimes. He always carried some books on him for different subjects just in case. Why you ask? Well he carries them just in case one of the three ever got hurt or ran into trouble and he would look up of how to deal with the problem. Yet most of the time this solution didn't work. He's the smartest and most curious out of the three put also the most non psychical.

"Hey there's billy over there!" said carols as he pointed toward a boy.

This boy was billy he had green hair since his mom dyed it for him. One blue eye and one red eye. This red eye was because billy has a unknown defect when it came to his birth. His mother hates this but she still loved her son just the same. Billy was 8 being the youngest out of the three, he was wearing a white jacket with his white hooded over his head, black jeans and white shoes. Billy was the strangest one out of all of them. Billy was the mute of the group and rarely spook unless he was hungry or had to say something bad. He was most know for his weird friendliness to animals and people alike.

While he didn't talk much he show emotion through movement or by face expressions. Weirdly enough he had no trouble keeping up with carols or with wister when it came to them adventuring or just hanging around. Billy had light white skin, he was half Russian and half Indian. How his skin was light white carols and wister had no idea. Billy the most quite out of three and the most mysterious but also the most shy and silent.

"So billy have you been?" asked carols. Billy just nodded his head slowly. "Well it's something at least." thought carols with a sweat drop. Carols then turned his head toward wister.

"So pister what's on the adventure list today?" asked carols.

"It's wister! And we have to go to school." said wister looking through his journal.

"(Sigh) Again?! How many times have we gone there?!" asked carols in an annoyed tone. Wister just looked at him for a moment. "What?" asked carols.

"Carols do you even know why we go to school?" asked wister.

"Yeah of course, to see what adventure we can find there?" said carols. Wister just looked at carols.

"Carols I swer sometimes I think you just live in a world all your own." said wister face palming.

These three boys were known as the strange three because just the way they acted around other students. Even though there all in separate grades, wister being in fifth, carols being in fourth and billy being in third, they acted so strange around the students. Wister always acted like he was a grown up already, carols always wanted to find some new adventure outside of school and billy just never really talked to anyone and when he did respond to someone he always make a face expression.

"OH I KNOW!" said carols springing up from the wall in excited tone.

"(Sigh) I know I'm goanna regret this but what do you have on your mind?" asked Wister.

"Let's skip school today!" said carols. Wister went wide eyed.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" asked Wister waving his hands in the air.

"Why what's wrong with it?" asked carols.

"Carols I've know you and billy for four years already you should know that's a very bad idea!" said Wister.

"Oh come on it's one day we'll just say we got lost." said carols.

"Carols we all live right next to the school." said Wister.

"Oh." said carols with a sweat drop. Carols then put his hand on his chin and began to think. Then he thought of something. "Okay how about we go missing?" said carols.

"THAT"S EVEN STUIPERED!" yelled Wister.

"Well if all three of us go missing they won't be mad that we missed school right?" asked carols smiling thinking he had a good plan in mind.

"Carols you realize if we go missing all of our parents our goanna be worried sick about us?!" said Wister to carols.

"Look wister i'm always tried of the rules here." said carols as he got on top of a tree. "I just want to have an adventure.

"But carols we did remember?" asked wister.

"When?" asked carols from the tree.

"Remember that time when all three of us tried to go down a dirt hill with a snow sled?" asked wister.

3 months earlier...

"Um carols are sure this is safe?" asked wister as he looked down on the giant dirt hill. They had at least climbed about 45 feet from the ground.

"Ah don't worry I got everything covered, right billy?" asked carols to billy. Billy gave a simple thumbs up.

"Not you too." thought wister with a sweat drop. Carols, billy and wister then got on the sled.

"All right guys, you ready for an adventure?!" yelled carols in happiness as he raised his hands in the air.

"Yyyyaaaa..." said Wister very dead like while billy just raised his hands in the air. Carols smiled as he looked back toward and down the mountain.

"All right, we go on go." said carols as he got a stick and dragged all three of them near the edge of the hill.

"Okay...3...2...1...GO!" yelled carols as he let go of the stick and the boys slid down the hill.

Present...

"We were in the hospital for 3 months because of that adventure." said wister.

"Hey we recovered didn't we?" said carols waving his hand in front of wister.

"STILL! Carols we just can't skip school and disappear!" said wister. Carols just looked at wister, he then stood up on the branch he was sitting on the tree and looked the opposite way of wister.

"Pister why did you become my friend?" asked carols. Wister just gave him a confused look.

"Why do you mean why? I've always been your friend and so has billy." said wister.

"No I know that but... why do you think I always want to go adventures?" asked carols.

"Because you hit your head as a baby?" asked wister.

"No... do you remember that promise we all made 3 years ago?" asked carols. Wister went wide eyed.

"Yeah... what about it?" asked wister. Wister then realized what this meant. "No... you mean?" asked wister.

Carols then turned around toward wister and billy smiling. "Yep." said carols.

"TODAY WE GO ON OUR ULTIMATE ADVENTURE!" yelled carols. Wister looked at billy and billy looked at wister.

"But why now?! How do you know?!" asked wister. Carols just looked off toward the distance and he saw a forest.

"I just do." said carols as he jumped off the tree branch and ran off toward the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" yelled wister grabbing his backpack from the floor..

"Come on guys the adventure is this way!" yelled carols as he ran off toward the forest. Billy and wister looked at each other and then toward carols and ran after him.

later...

Carols finally slowed down when he got in the forest. Billy was there about five seconds later and wister was there about thirty seconds later.

"(Gasp) Dang carols (Gasp) you know I can't run as long as you!" said wister gasping for air. Carols was still looking forward into the forest.

"There it is guys." said carols. Billy and wister looked ahead and all they saw were trees.

"So... are ultimate adventure is to see trees?" asked wister.

"No! It's deeper in the forest, come on!" yelled carols as he ran further down into the forest.

"Damn it carols!" thought wister as he and billy went after carols again.

2 hours later...

But as they were casing carols billy got up to carols side and wister was still behind swatting all the branches and bushes out of his ways.

"Damn it carols we missed school for this?" thought wister to himself as he kept on swatting away branches and jungle bushes out of his way. "Wait... jungle bushes?" thought wister as he looked behind him as he saw the forest looked completely different then before. "Guys wait!" yelled wister.

Carols and billy who were in front of him stopped and then too note of were they were. "Whoo... were are we?" asked carols.

"I don't know you where the one leading us!" said wister as he looked at all the plants. Some of these plants were purple and some were orange. The trees looked sort of creepy and the... I guess he could call it forest/jungle had all sorts of bad sounds in it. Carols eyes then started to shine, he then grabbed wister by the shirt.

"Pister! Do you know what all this means?!" asked carols.

"Uh..." said wister. Carols then let go of wister and looked toward the sky.

"It was a sign that our ultimate adventure was meant to be!" said carols having stars in his eyes.

"Idiot." thought wister with a sweat drop.

"Let's go!" said carols as he marched forward. Wister face palmed but followed anyways, so did billy who was looking at some ants. As they were exploring the jungle they ran into a lot of trouble. Like killer plants, dangerous animals, poison's foods and all sorts of things.

"CAROLS! THIS PLACE IS A DEATH TRAP!" yelled wister as he was beyond pissed at carols for taking him and billy to a place like this. But while wister was yelling at carols billy was making friends with some of the smaller animals but something then started to happen.

"Look wister this what happens on adve- uh... billy you ok?" carols said to wister but then focused his attention on to billy. Wister looked back to see billy who was covering one eye. Billy was looking down covering his red eye.

"Billy let me see." said wister as he got close to billy. As he got close he moved some of billy's green hair out of the way and saw his red eye was bleeding. "Ah your medicine." said wister as he put down his backpack and searched through it for a while. What he pulled out was a small container and popped out a pill.

"Here" said wister. Billy took the pill and started to chew on it. Billy then swallowed the pill and after a few minutes billy eye stared to stop bleeding.

" Спасибо. (Thank you.)" said billy as he wiped away the dry blood on his check. Wister just looked at him with a sad look.

"Carols if there one thing we agree with that is that damn thing billy has is always causing him pain." said wister as he watched billy petting a young bunny softly on the head.

"Yeah... do we even know w]how billy got that?" asked carols.

"It was a birth defect causing him to have one blue eye but his red eye would always bleed for some reason, so he has to take special medicine just to stop it." said wister.

"Oh... wait so why do you have his medicine?" asked carols.

"Because he always forgets it at home." said wister.

"oh." said carols with a sweat drop. Carols then heard something. He looked around to see what the sound was coming from. "Pister, do you hear that?" asked carols.

"Wister! and yeah... I hear it but wear is it coming from?" asked wister as he and carols stared to hear for anymore sounds coming from the forest. Then carols noticed that sound was coming from billys direction.

"Billy look out!" yelled carols as he ran toward billy. Billy looked up at him then behind him he saw a huge shadow over him about to jump. But right before it got billy, carols grappled him and pushed him out of the way. The shadow jumped and almost got billy but when it didn't it looked toward were billy and carols were. As the large creature stepped out of the shadows it revealed itself.

This thing looked like a lion put it had a scorpion tail and strange bat like wings and it was looking at billy and carols like they were lunch. Wister started to panic but he then grabbed into his backpack and pulled out a pencil. The creature was closing in on the two slowly. "Well billy it was nice knowing you." said carols as he and billy held on to each other. But then the creature felt something hit it from behind. It turned around to see wister.

"Uh oh." said wister as he grabbed his backpack and started to run. The creature started to chase him.

"PISTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN?!" yelled carols as he saw this going on.

"Just run!" yelled wister as he kept on running from the creature. Carols clenched his fist as he looked around to see what could help them. He looked up and some vines on a tree. "Billy I have an idea, follow me." said carols as he started to climb the trees. Billy simply just jumped from on branch on to another. As carols got to the top of the tree. He grapped one of the vines. But as billy got up there carols passed him one of the vines too. "Okay so here's what were goanna do." said carols as he explained to billy the plan.

Meanwhile wister was jumping over every tree branch sliding, and side stepping everything to get away for the creature. Now this would have been a perfect plan if not for his stamina. He was running out of it fast but he knew if he stopped the creature would most likely make him child dinner. But a wister was running the creature popped out of nowhere and was in front of wister. "Crap." thought wister as he slowly back up from the creature. The creature started licking it's lips but then heard a yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled two voices. Wister checked to see who it was, it was carols and billy swinging from vines. But as they got close to the creature they both kicked the creature right in the jaw sending the creature stumbling back. Billy and carols landed right next to wister.

"Guys what are you doing here? I thought I told you to run!" said wister.

"Yeah right like were goanna leave a friend behind to a big cat." said carols taking out his pocket knife. Carols looked at wister and then at billy. "You know what guys?" asked carols.

"What?" asked wister.

"I'll take on this thing by myself." said carols. Wister went wide eye.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" yelled wister as he got in front of carols face. "You can't take that thing all by yourself!" said wister grabbing carols by the shirt. Carols slowly got wister's hand and took it off his shirt. He then put his hand on wister's shoulder.

"Look pister I know I might seem a little crazy, but I don't want either of my friends getting hurt." said carols in a serious tone. This surprised wister of how serious carols was getting. Carols has never gotten so serious about anything. Wister looked at carols with a concerned face.

"But... aren't you scared?" asked wister. Carols put his hand off of wister's shoulder and turned around to look at the creature. He then turned to billy and wister with a smile on his face.

"(Heh), when have you seen me scared?" asked carols in a bright tone. Wister just looked at carols but he nodded his head. He grabbed billys hand and ran off somewhere else in this new forest. As carols look at them run off he looked back at the creature with his knife ready.

"To be honest I'm terrified right now...but I can't give up." thought carols as he got his knife ready for a fight. The creature had gotten back up and was growling at carols. "Come on you big fur ball!" yelled carols. The creature roared as it charged toward carols. Carols kept his position though not moving.

As it got closer toward carols he smiled. "Well... sorry guys... look like can't keep that promise after all." thought carols as he remembered the promise he made 3 years ago.

3 years ago...

Billy, carols and wister were all lying on a field grass not doing anything exacting. "(Sigh) isn't it nice just to sit here and relax?" asked carols. Billy responded with a slight eep noise, while wister didn't really say anything. Carols notice this and got up from the grass to look at wister.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked carols. Wister just looked at carols and sighed.

"I don't know carols... do you think well ever do anything exciting in life?" asked wister. Carols looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?" asked carols. Wister got up from the grass and stood in front of carols.

"Look at us carols, were not doing anything fun... we all just have boring life's... nothing to ever to do." said wister as he sighed and laid on the ground again.

"Really? Billy do you think were having fun?" asked carols. Billy looked at carols shaking his head no. Carols put his hand on his chin and thought for awhile. Then he had an idea.

"Hey how about we have adventures?" asked carols. Billy and wister looked at him funny.

"Adventures?" asked wister.

"Yeah you know, things happing where ever we go, then we can really have fun." said carols with a smile.

"Yeah but do we just have on adventure?" asked wister. Carols took note of this and thought again.

"Oh I know!" he said. "How about we have a ton of adventures so we never be bored!" said carols.

"And if we get bored of them?" asked wister.

"HMM..." thought carols. He then snapped his fingers. "Okay so if we ever think were getting bored of our adventures, then for the finally let's have the ULTIMATE ADVENTURE!" yelled carols as he jumped in the air.

"Well..." said wister who thought about it for a while then smiled. "Actually yeah... that sounds like a great plan." said wister as he got back up. "What do you think billy?" asked wister. Billy got up and jumped in the air happy.

"Да! (Yeah!)" yelled billy. Carols smiled and took out a maker.

"And this will prove that were goanna keep our promise." said carols as he drew a blue star on his arm.

"Yeah!" both said wister and billy. Carols went over to mark their arms too. And when he was done he smiled and looked at them.

"And no matter what we all stick together, no matter what!" said carols as he sticks up the marker in the air. "Yeah! Ultimate adventure be ready!" he yelled in the air.

Present...

"Looks like my road on the ultimate adventure ends here guys." thought carols as the creature jumped at him. carols looked up and yelled.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **he yelled as he was about to stab the creature but something hit the creature which caused it to miss carols.

The landed on the floor but as it try to get back up it started to stumble and when it had enough it fell over. Carols just stood there and wonder what happened. He slowly walked up to the creature and poked it with a stick. "What the?" said carols to himself. Then he heard some rustling in the bushes. "Uh oh!" thought carols as he quickly climbed another tree. As he looked down he saw two figures come out.

The two figures were wearing gold amour, they had swords on their belts and a shield to there side. One of them was holding what looked like a gun. "So is the manticore down?" asked one of them.

"Yeah it's down... my only question what disturbed it?" asked the other one. Carols climbed down the tree a little not enough so they could see him but just enough too see who they were. What he saw that these two where two woman. Then out of nowhere carols started to lose his grip on the tree.

"Oh no." thought carols as he fell into a pile of bushes. The two woman heard this, and one of them pulled out there sword while the other pulled out the gun.

"Who's there?!" asked the one holding the sword. Carols started to panic.

"Okay carols rodriguez, in this problem what are you going to do?" carols thought to himself. He thought about this and deiced. Carols slowly got out of the bushes but before he did he made a beard out of leaves to cover his face. The two guards looked at him like he was some madman. "Hello my friends my name is potto and welcome to my forest." said carols in a Russian accent. The guards looked at him and giggled a little.

"(Chuckle) Ok potto what is the pleasure of us being in your forest?" asked the guard with the sword and she bowed before carols. Carols was now sweating because he didn't know what to say.

"Um,... well you see that was my pet manticore and I saw you killed it!" said carols. The guard with the gun looked at the manticore and took out something that was attached to the manticore.

"You mean a tranquilizer dart?" asked the guard.

"Oh um..." carols didn't know what to say. "Bye." he said as he ran off from the guards.

"Oh no you don't!" said the guard with gun as a blue aura went around her hand. As carols was running he felt like he floating in the air. When he looked down he saw himself covered in blue aura and unable to move. Then he was pulled toward the two guards.

"All right let's find out who this little girl is." said the guard with the sword.

"Right." said the guard with the gun. Then the guard with the sword pulled off carols fake beard off his face.

"OW! Hey that hurt you know!" said carols back in regular voice. The guards were a little caught off by this.

"Huh, she's sounds a lot deeper then most chicks huh?" asked the guard with the sword.

"GIRL?!" thought carols in his mind. As the guards started to chat, carols was trying to get out of this thing. "Hey let me go!" said carols.

"No way little girl were calling you're mother." said the guard with sword.

"Who are you calling a girl? I'm a boy!" yelled carols. The guards looked at him for a while then laughed out loud.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Right and I'm princess celstia." said the guard with the gun laughing.

"But I am!" said carols.

"Look kid I know we haven't had a boy or man like in 400 years and some of you kids want to grow up to be a man but we just can't do that." said the guard with the sword.

"Yeah and the only way you could be a boy is if you have...uh... what was it called again?" asked the guard with the gun.

"A pennies?" said the guard with the sword.

"Yeah only if you had that you could be one... actually you ever what a real one would feel like?" asked the guard with the gun.

"Hm... I don't really know I got one of those toy ones but I heard they don't feel the same." said the guard with the sword.

"Really cause I hear that they can come in all different sizes." said the guard with the gun.

"Really?" asked the guard with the sword.

"Yep." said the guard with the gun.

"Are they really talking about dude's wee wee's?" thought carols to himself as he sweat dropped. "Look I can prove to you that I'm a boy!" yelled carols. Two guards looked at him.

"Really how?" asked the guard with the sword.

"I"LL-I-I'll show my... wee wee." said carols as he blushed. The guards were looking at him funny. "But only if let me go!" said carols.

"Oh yeah if we let you go how do we know you're not goanna try running away?" asked the guard with the gun.

"I-I promise I won't run away." said carols who always kept a promise. The two guards looked at each other then at carols.

"Fine but if you run were chasing you ass down." said the guard with the gun as the blue aura fainted away and carols fell toward the ground. He got up slowly and dusted himself off. He then looked at the two guards who were watching him.

"Well?" asked the guard with the sword. Carols blushed as he looked down his pants.

"Well here goes nothing." thought carols as he un tied his belt, un buttoned his pants and let down his under wear.

The two guards stood there for a few seconds then both of them went wide eye. Then the one with the sword kneeled down to see his (Ahem) thing closer.

"Oh my celstia." said the guard with the sword as her hand went out to touch it. Carols saw this and scouted away.

"Hey! I said I show it not let it be touched!" yelled carols. Then carols heard another noise come from the bushes. When he turned around he saw billy and wister come out of the bushes.

"Pister! Billy!" carols yelled as he ran over to hug them but tripped since his pants were down. Billy and wister ran toward him and helped him up.

"Um carols... why are you pants down?" asked wister.

"Cause those ladies wanted to see my wee wee." said carols as he pointed toward the two guards. Wister just started at them.

"How dare you?! I can report you to the police for being a pedophile!" yelled wister.

"Kid we are the police." said the guard with the gun.

"Oh um... still." said wister as he helped carols put back up his underwear and pants. Then the guard with the gun walked up to the three. But as she did wister had but billy and carols right behind him. The guard took note of this and backed off a little.

"Whoa kid I ain't goanna hurt you guys." said the guard which felt a little weird to say because she's never really used the word (guys) before.

"Yeah right, how can we believe you?" asked wister.

"Well I promised them something and they trusted me." said carols.

"Not helping carols." said wister with a sweat drop.

"See? You can trust us kid." said the guard. Wister looked at her then he slowly let billy and carols in front of him. But soon as the guard with sword saw billy she grapped him fast.

"Oh my celstia! He's so cute!" yelled the guard as a pair of green wings came out of her back and she flew in the air.

"What the?!" thought both carols and wister. Billy begin whimpering and looked like he was about to cry. Wister noticed this.

"Um! Please put billy down! You're scaring him!" yelled wister. The guard stopped and looked at billy who looked like he was crying.

"Oh sorry..." said the guard as she flew down and let billy go. Billy ran toward wister and hugged him.

"Sorry he's very shy." said wister as he gently stroked billys green hair. The guards then noticed something.

"Wait are all three of you boys?" asked the guard with the gun.

"Yeah we are why?" asked wister. The two guards looked at each other then walked toward somewhere the boys couldn't hear them.

"We have to tell the princess." said the guard with the sword.

"No we have to bring them with us." said the guard with the gun.

"How?" asked the other one.

"Hm... Oh I got it." said the guard with the sword as she and the other one went up toward the boys. "Hey um... would you mind coming with us?" she asked.

"HELL NO!" yelled wister. "After what you did to my friend here?! Why should we even trust you to even take us anywhere?!" asked wister very angrily.

"Well kid you got two options. 1. be out here alone with your friends most likely get eaten alive or come with us to somewhere safe." said the guard with the sword.

Wister thought about this for a while then looked at the guards. "Fine I'll come with you but I need for my friends to agree." said wister as he turned around to carols.

"Carols do you think we should go with them?" asked wister.

"In my option yes, much better being with two lady's then with dangers animals." said carols. Wister nodded his head then looked down at billy.

"Billy what about you?" asked wister. Billy shook his head no.

"Come on billy we'll be more safe then were we are now." said carols. Billy looked at carols, then at the ground. After a few minutes billy nodded his head yes and let go of wister.

The guard with the gun smiled. "Great follow us, and don't stray it's and long walk and we don't want you boys getting hurt." she said as she turned around and started walking. Wister, carols and billy started to follow her but the guard was looking at billy with a sheepish grin.

"Hey um... billy! Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked the guard. Wister looked back at her. "It'll just be a moment go off ahead without us." she said. Wister glared at her but nodded his head. The guard then turned back to billy.

"Hey kid look um... I'm sorry if I scared you early I really didn't mean too... so if don't trust me I understand." said the guard with her head down. Billy looked at her for a moment, he then kissed he forehead. The guard blushed and looked at billy. Since billy didn't talk much he just smiled at her. She smiled back happy that he forgave her. He then grabbed a finger of her hand and walked with her toward the group.

Meanwhile with carols and wister, carols was smiling.

"What are you happy about?" asked wister. Carols then turned to wister smiling.

"Told you this would be the ultimate adventure." said carols.

"Shut up carols." said wister with a tick mark.

END.

Hey guys its me again and yeah I know not my best work but hey it's something different but yeah I've been thinking of making this story for a while and now I've made it but it's up to you guys if you want it to continue, but besides that if you enjoyed this chapter and possible story leave a review I love when people do and if that's all peace off.


	2. Chapter 2:Sun butt!

Hey there guy's its me again with another chapter. Now I see a little group of people like this so i'll make this a story. So yeah let's begin.

I do not own anything I use in this story except storyline, oc's I made.

Chapter 2: Sun butt?!

Where we last left off the three boys we traveling with two guards on their way to meet a certain princess.

Carols was swinging his head side from side smiling as all five off them were walking on a road towards this princess.

"Carols what are you doing?" asked wister who saw him swinging his head. Carols snapped out of whatever he was doing and then looked at wister.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"I asked why where you swinging your head?" asked wister. Carols looked at wister for a moment then looked toward the sky for a moment then just shrugged. Wister grew a little tick mark on his head. "What do you mean you don't know?!" asked wister a little mad.

"I don't really know why man, I just do it." said carols with a smile. Wister just looked at him and then face palm. Meanwhile the guard with the gun looked back at the boys and giggled a little.

"Wow who knew boys could argue like girls could, but still we don't really know how they act around a lot of people though." thought the guard as she looked forward ahead of the road. Meanwhile the guard with the sword was having a friendly one sided chat with billy.

"So you've climbed tree's before without even thinking?" asked the guard. Billy nodded his head yes as he made movements of him just having no thought and climbing up trees with a surprised face at the end. The guard giggled as he did these. "He, your pretty funny for a kid who doesn't talk." said the guard. Billy just stopped what ever movement he was doing then looked at the guard for a moment then just kidney looked at the ground with some sad eyes.

The guard with the sword notice this and worried. "Oh uh! Sorry I didn't mean anything bad!" said the guard. Wister notice the talk and walk backwards to get in between them.

"Don't worry about billy." said wister. "You see our little friend billy here speaks pure Russian but can understand English fine, so except with his voice he use's movement to talk." said wister. The guard took note of this and then looked at billy who was just looking at some butterfly's. Meanwhile with the guard with the gun saw the castle right ahead.

"All right were heading towards the castle now." she yelled. Carols and his two buddies heard this and looked ahead.

"Whoa..." said carols and wister, while billy just started at it. The castle was huge with clear white limestone, all sorts of different styles of patterns on the walls, banners were everywhere of two strange woman on it. The windows were like none that the boys had every seen before. The castle really did look like it belonged to royalty. As they were out of the forest which was about a five hour walk they saw some stairs to take up.

"Follow me." said the guard with the gun as she started to climb up the stairs. The boys looked at each other then nodded and went up after the guard. The guard with the sword looked at some other guards who were at the castle and signaled them to prepare the gates. They nodded and ran off. The guard with the sword to note that would be taken care of so she went right behind the boys up the stairs.

The guard with the gun and the boys were right in front of the gates and then saw with the guard with the sword come by later. Then they heard a sound of chains moving and gears grinding. The boys looked forward and saw a draw bridge slowly coming down. The boys watched as the gate slowly went down and then finally hit the ground. "Come on." said the guard with sword walked in with the other guard. The boys quickly followed behind them.

**In the castle**...

The boys were amazed of what they saw in these halls. Ancient panting, beautiful art work, statues of the strange two woman and more. Then they had finale entered a room with two giant chairs with the two woman they had seen on the flags, it also had two guards next to the woman. The first one had light rainbow flowing hair, purple hazel eyes and light tan skin. She had a pure white dress reveling her chest and a line reveling her legs. She had a strange mark on the side of her leg which had looked like a sun but the boys couldn't get a clear view of the mark, she also had strange white wings on her back.

The other woman had dark blue flowing hair and had light blue eyes and also had light tan skin. She had a long dark blue dress covering her chest and her legs entirely. She had strange dark blue wings on her back. The two woman were sitting on two throne chairs in the room while the two guards had approached them.

"So I've heard you've found something very strange." said the one with rainbow flowing hair. The two guards looked at each other and nodded.

"(Ahem) Yes princess we have found something, well... not really found in our area." said the guard with the gun. The one with dark blue hair raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this "Something?" she asked. The guard with the sword smiled. She then turned back to look at the boys who were behind her legs. She then stepped out of the way for the two woman to see the boys.

"Um... not to question your judgment my guards but... why are you showing us these girls?" asked the woman with the rainbow hair.

"No my princess these are not girls you see... these three are boys." said the guard with the gun. The rainbow haired woman opened her eyes a little while the other made a little frown.

"Please do not be joking with us, a boy or man has not been seen for 400 years not ever since the great big man sighting 3 years ago in the woods which some how a woman took photo of it." said the woman with dark blue hair.

"But princess the big man is real!" said the guard with the sword. The other guard just sweat dropped.

"(Ahem) Asides from rumors and myths we should get back to the matter at hand." said the woman with rainbow hair. She then looked at wister who was observing the two. "So is true from what my subjects say?" she asked. Wister was caught off guard with this question but still managed to straiten his glasses and look at the two woman.

"Yes ma'am, we are what you call "Boys." said wister. The woman nodded her head and then asked another question.

"Okay then so then... do you have the equipment?" she asked. Wister just raised an eyebrow towards her.

"Excuse me?" asked wister with a sweat drop.

"You know, the wangle, the wrench, the all mighty banana, the rocket ship?" asked the woman.

"Uh..." said wister as he had know idea what this woman was talking about. The woman with the dark hair just face palmed.

"What my sister is asking is if you three have a penis?" asked the woman. Wister heard this and jumped a little but still stayed calm and still.

"Well yes we all have a, well (Ahem) penis." said wister. The woman with rainbow hair smiled.

"Really now? Ok then prove yourself." she said. Now this really caught wister off guard.

"E-excuse me?!" he asked with a noticeably blush. The woman with rainbow hair grinned.

"Well prove yourselves then, i'm not saying your lairs I just want to make sure." she said. The woman with dark blue hair looked at her sister with a surprised look.

"Sister what are you asking them to do?!" the woman with dark blue hair asked.

"Oh come now Luna it's just for fun that and remember the last time girls told us they were boys? And they uploaded our reactions to the internet?" asked the rainbow haired woman. The woman with dark blue hair who's name was Luna blushed at the memory.

"Yes, good think we had that removed." said Luna who was now looking at wister. "So can you prove yourself or not?" asked Luna. Wister was now staring at the twin sisters.

"Danm it." he thought as he looked toward carols for an answer but he had his eyes close and was on his knees in a Japanese fashion. "Carols what are you doing?!" asked wister. Carols didn't respond and kept on sitting. Wister was now getting a little mad. "Carols this isn't the time for-." wister didn't get to finish because carols opened his eyes wide got on his feet and pointed toward the woman with rainbow hair.

"**SUN BUTT**!" yelled carols as the throne rooms doors burst open and wind past right all of them. Once the wind was over everyone was dead silent. The woman with the rainbow hair was the first to speak up.

"E-excuse me?" she asked with caution. Carols put down his finger and put his hands over his head.

"Sun butt that's what i'm goanna call you now." said carols with a smile. The woman just looked at him, while her sister and the guards in room snickered at the name.

"(Ahem) And why are you calling me sun butt?" asked the woman with a little tick mark.

"Because of the sun that's on the side of your butt." said carols as he pointed toward the sun of the woman. The woman looked at the sun then chuckled a little.

"Oh no my girl this is my cutie mark and my name is princess celstia." said celstia as she saw carols poking some ear wax out of his ear.

"Huh? What did you say sun butt?" asked carols towards celstia. Celstia's tick mark grew just a little bigger.

"Anyways! You're friend here was trying to prove you three were boys." said celstia as she pointed toward wister.

"Like how?" asked carols.

"By showing your sexually organs." said Luna.

"Our what?" asked carols scratching his head very confused.

"Our wee wee's." wister whispered to carols.

"Oh those ok I can show it just fine." said carols as he was losing his belt.

"Carols no wait-." but wister was to late as carols pulled down his pants and under wear to show all his glory. In that moment everything just stopped and just focused on carols.

"Carols you idiot." said wister as he face palmed. Billy just shook his head with a sweat drop. The guards with the gun and sword just looked away blushing. The two guards who were guarding the princesses just stared it shock. And the princess just looked at carols wide eyed with little blushes on their cheeks.

"Well um... they seem smaller then I remember." said princess celstia. Luna then turned to her sister.

"Sister he is but a child!" yelled Luna.

"Oh right." said celstia with a sheepish grin. She then turned back to carols who still had his little glory out. "So... do you think it's goanna grow to anything the size of you have your toys Luna?" asked celstia. Luna just turned to her sister blushing furiously.

"W-wh-what do you mean?! I don't have any of what you speak of toys sister!" yelled Luna in anger and in embarrassment. Celstia just turned to her sister with an eyebrow up.

"Really? Then why did I hear you moaning last night saying someone name carl?" asked celstia. Luna was now blushing even harder.

"Y-You have no proof!" yelled Luna as she got out of her chair.

"Really?" asked celstia as she snapped her fingers as a waitress came in a gave her a tape recorder. Luna eyes went wide.

"W-What is that?" asked Luna in fear. Celstia then hit play on the recorder.

"(Panting) Oh carl! (Heavy breathing) DO ME HARD!" yelled Luna in the recording. Luna now was blushing so hard that she looked like a tomato. Celstia then stooped the tape and smiled.

"Oh don't worry little sis i'm sure other of our subjects have the same things. Right sun walker?" asked celstia looking toward guard with the sword.

"He, he." laughed sun walker as she looked down with a sheepish smile. Celstia then looked back at the boys.

"But besides that what are you three doing here?" asked celstia.

"Well we-." wister tried to explain but carols got on his head and spoke for him.

"We here on the ultimate adventure!" yelled carols. Wister threw carols off him and the princesses looked at the boys strangely.

"Your ultimate adventure?" asked princess Luna.

"Well you see your highness that we originally was going on a well, (Ahem) Ultimate adventure, but while running in a forest we got lost but some how ended up your forest/jungle." said wister to the two sisters. Billy nodded his head. The two sisters looked at each other then at the boys.

"Well we see your problem and well before we talk anything I ask for one thing." said princess celstia.

"What is it?" asked wister. Celstia just looked at the boys more and had a small blush on her face.

"Please tell your friend to pull back up his pants." said celstia as she pointed toward carols who still had his wee wee out. Wister smacked carols on the head and pointed toward his pants. Carols looked down and pulled up his underwear then his pants and but back on his belt. Celstia saw this and sighed. "good now that scene is over with we can talk about you three." said princess celstia.

"Wait princess." said wister. Celstia looked at wister.

"Yes what is it?" she asked. Wister stepped up.

"You've never really told us that some how all your men have gone missing." said wister. Celstia heard this and just gave a sigh.

"Well young one you see we used to live with our men but 400 years ago they started to go missing. Not dying or sick just missing. Men and little boys would disappear out of nowhere. Some of my guards who were men would just go missing. We tied to protect them by locking them vaults in the castle but when we opened all the vaults they were all just gone." said princess celstia.

"Wait then how have you all live this long? Don't you need men to reproduce?" asked carols this time.

"Yes your right carols they would need men to survive." said wister to carols. "So how have you all live this long?" asked wister.

"You see me and my sister had created a spell for woman to reproduce on their own without men. The spell took some time to make but it worked in the end." said princes Luna sitting back on her throne. "But having actually men sperm would be more effective since the work of magic is not the same as nature." said Luna. Wister put his hand on his chin and thought about this.

""Ok while in our world that's not possible but since were in a would of magic I really can't see a problem with it." thought wister to himself. He then looked toward the two princesses. "So what do you plan to do with us?" he asked. The two princess looked at each other then at the boys.

"Well deiced later for now sun walker and moon runner will lead you to your room." said princess celstia as she and Luna got off there thrones and walked out the room.

"Moon runner?" asked carols. The guard with gun waved. "Oh so that's your name!" said carols.

"Yep now follow me and sun walker we'll lead you three to the guest room." said moon runner as she and walker lead the three boys toward there stay.

Meanwhile...

"We can't let them stay here." said celstia as both her and her sister where in her room sitting cress cross apple sauce.

"Well what do we do then? Why can't we keep them here, they could prove of some help to our population problem." said Luna chewing on a cookie spilling crumbs as she talked.

"Luna have you seen our scientist?" asked celstia. Luna thought about this and shuddered.

"You're right we can't keep them here, but where?" asked Luna as she took another bite of her cookie. Celstia closed her eyes and put her hand on her chin.

"Hmm." she thought. She then opened her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Twilight!" she said as she got up from the floor and grabbed a pen and a piece of scroll paper. She then wrote on the scroll.

"Dear my faithful student I have something coming towards you and your friends and I need you to research it for me." it said on the scroll. "Sighed by your princess and teacher celstia." it also said as celstia raised up in the air and blasted it with some magic. It turned into ash, she then opened her window and let the ash fly into the air. She then closed back her window.

"There she should get it by tomorrow but for now I must set down my sun and you must raise your moon sister." said celstia as a yellow aura shined in her hand and the sun slowly went down. Luna got next to her sister and blue aura went around her hands and the moon slowly raised into the air. Once the moon was completely in the sky celstia yawned. "Well sister good night and good luck." celstia said getting into her bed. "Good night Luna." said celstia as she put her blanket over her.

Luna opened celstia door and as she was walking out she said. "Good night sun butt. (Giggle)" said Luna as she quickly closed the door. Celstia had a little tick amrk appear on her head.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled as she put the blanket over her head again.

END.

Hey there guys its me again and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I have some real fun making this chapter, I really get to let loose but yeah if you enjoyed it leave a review I love it when you guys do but yeah if that's all peace off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there guys its me again and wow this is the fastest I've updated a story, so yeah i'm really having fun making this story and yeah here's you're next chapter.

I do not own anything I use in this story except my three dudes and storyline.

Chapter 3: 6 nice ladies

"So tell me again why are we in a box?" asked carols as he was squished right next to wister and billy inside the box. Wister sighed.

"Look I'll explain again." said wister.

Earlier this Moring...

Celstia had finally raised her sun as Luna lowered her moon for the sky to be balanced again. Sun walker and moon runner were in their usually guard armor and were walking toward the room all three of the boys were sleeping in. They got near the door and sun walker looked toward moon runner and signaled her to be silent. Moon runner nodded as they both slowly opened the door to see three things.

One was wister sleeping calmly but very messy. Carols some how was hanging upside down sleeping like a bat and had a little drool going down his mouth. Billy was turning every minute but his shirt was up and he had a little blush on his face.

"Ah they look so cute." said sun walker silently.

"But were going to have to wake them up." said moon runner as she walked inside the room and looked around it. She then clapped her hands very loudly 5 times. Wister jumped out of the bed and his face landed first on the floor. Carols eyes widened in surprise and he fell off the roof and onto the floor. Billy slowly opened his eyes and sat up from the bed. He yawned and stretched his little arms in the air.

"доброе утро (Good morning)" said billy as he rubbed his eyes. Carols got back up from the floor and shook his head and looked toward wister.

"Good morning wister! Good morning billy!" said carols very cheerful.

"Good morning." said wister as he got up from the floor and rubbed his head. He then looked at moon runner. "And your reason for waking us up is?" asked wister.

"Well boys you have a very important place to go to today." said moon runner. Wister raised an eyebrow.

"Where to?" asked carols as he gave billy his pill from wister's backpack.

"Well you three are going to meet's the princess top student and apprentice there in a place called Appleville." said moon runner smiling.

"Student?" asked carols. Sun walker nodded her head and walked toward carols.

"Yup for some reason the princess wants you to meet her." said sun walker.

Carols looked toward wister and smiled. "Wister do you know what this means?!" asked carols as he grabbed wister by the arms.

"Um... what?" asked wister.

"More land to explore for our adventure!" said carols happily. Wister just looked at him and then face palmed.

"Anyways were goanna transport you but... there's just one thing." said sun walker. Wister threw off carols on him and looked toward sun walker.

"What is it?" asked wister.

"You all are goanna have to travel in a box. Like a really big box." said sun walker. Wister looked at her with a confused face, carols looked at her with an eyebrow up and billy was just getting changed.

"Um... and why do we need to travel in a box? Why can't we travel like normal?" asked wister. Moon runner just shook her head and kneeled next to wister.

"Okay kid think about this, we have three strange looking girls traveling with guards on a private train and when getting out will accreting people, accreting people means accreting curiosity and then that means trouble. Got it?" asked moon runner. Wister thought about this and nodded his head.

"Yes that would cause some stir wouldn't it? But why a box? Wouldn't that mean you have some type of rare animal? Since you goanna have to make air holes for us?" asked wister.

"Yeah but don't worry people tend to stay away because most of the time they think it's dangerous." said sun walker. Carols looked at the two guards and then looked at billy.

"Hey billy!" said carols. Billy turned around to looked toward carols. "Remember how one day you said you wanted to be like an animal?" asked carols. Billy nodded his head. "Well your chance is coming." said carols. Billy smiled very big.

In the present...

Billy crossed his arms as they were in the cargo hold on the train as it speeded toward their marked town. "Я думал, ты сказал, что я мог бы походить на животное (I thought you said I could be like an animal.)" said billy.

"Exactly were like animals, stuck inside a box." said wister. He looked at billy and carols which was kind of hard since it was so dark. "So now what?" asked wister.

"Well we can play music on your iPod since they let us keep the backpack." said carols.

"(Sigh) Fine, but the backpack takes up some room in the box you know." said wister as he struggled to search inside his backpack. After a few minutes of struggling he finally got his IPod out of his backpack. He looked at it then at carols and billy. "So which song?" asked wister.

Carols put his hand near his chin and thought. Then he opened his eyes and looked at wister. "Play the pumped up kids from the foster the people." said carols. Wister looked at carols.

"You know that song is about homicide right?" asked wister.

"Yeah I know but billy doesn't." said carols. Wister looked in surprise as he looked at billy with a shocked face.

"W-что ?! (W-What?!)" asked billy scared. Wister sweat dropped.

"NO! It's nothing, don't worry billy." said wister as he shook billy's hair. Billy looked up and smiled as he nodded his head and closed his eyes to fall asleep. Wister then looked toward carols. "Why did you not tell me this earlier?" asked wister.

"Because I didn't think you mention it." said carols. Wister raised his finger to say something but then he put it down again.

"Yeah I guess you have a point." said wister as he played the song.

Meanwhile with the guards...

The guards were sitting with the rest of the guards and were having some coffee. Sun walker sighed as she sipped her coffee. "Man that's some good stuff." she said. She looked around the train. Many woman just talking amongst themselves, but the four guards assigned for this mission including her where getting the most stares on the train. Moon walker was getting annoyed by all the stares so she just looked at all the woman.

"You ladies need something?" asked moon runner with a little tick mark on her head. All the woman just looked back and returned to their talks. Moon walker just went back to her coffee drinking it. "God damn it, I wish people wouldn't just stare at us all the time." said moon runner.

"Well you don't just see four royal guards on a train enjoying a coffee every day do you?" asked another guard who was assigned this mission. Sun walker just looked at the four of them and laughed.

"She does have a point." said sun walker. The other guard who had a gun looked around the train.

"So what exactly are we transporting?" she asked. Moon runner and sun walker looked at each other.

"Let's just say something never seen in a long time." said sun walker. The other two guards looked at them with confused face's. They both shrugged the shoulders and continued to drink their coffee's.

Meanwhile with the boys...

The three boys were asleep putting their heads on each other shoulders. Suddenly the train stopped to a screaming halt. This caused all the luggage to shake including the boys who were woke up by each of them hitting each other in the head. Then they heard a door open and then they saw above them the cover of the box coming off. A bright light was shinned on them hard so they had to cover there eyes. But when opened them again they saw for guards standing over them. Two of them being sun and moon.

"Uh... why are we transporting three girls in a box?" asked the guard with the gun.

"No you see these three aren't girls, there boys." said sun walker.

"No way!" said the other guard.

"Yup." said moon runner. The guard with the gun looked at her with an eyebrow.

"Really now? Fine let me check." said the guard as she put her hand inside the box and grabbed billy private. Billy epped as she grabbed his private. Wister saw this and swatted her hand away.

"OW!" the guard yelled as she rubbed her hand, but she then realized what the hell she had just grabbed. Holy shit." she said as she looked back down at the boys. She then quickly grabbed both of carols and wister privates. Wister blushed and punched her hand off, while carols just wonder why she was grabbing it. Again the guard felt pain and rubbed her hand and then looked at moon runner. "Where the hell did you find them?" she asked.

"Well we found them in the forest, they were lost so we took them to the princess." said sun walker.

"That and at first we thought they were girls too." said moon runner. The two guards looked at them then at the boys.

"So were giving these little boys to Celstia's top student?" asked one of them. Sun walker nodded her head.

"Well I guess that make sense." said the guard with the gun. Then they heard the conductor.

"Leaving appleville in five minutes, repeat leaving appleville in five minutes." said the conductor.

"Crap we better delivery this!" said sun walker as she put the lid back on the box and lifted up on to a cart. Then started to push it off and onto the train station.

Meanwhile...

We see seven girls enjoying a nice picnic in the park chatting with each other. One of the girls had long purple hair with some lines of violet in it and had purple eyes. She also had pale white skin and was wearing a purple stripped shirt on top and a blue skirt on the bottom with some black shoes. And for some strange reason she had two giant pairs of purple wings on her back.

"So yeah for some reason the princess is sending me this thing I need to research, what it is I don't know." said the girl as she drank some tea. "What do you think it is rainbow dash?" asked the girl toward another girl.

This girl had short rainbow hair and magnate colored eyes. She also had white tanned skin and was wearing a white tank top with blue shorts and blue sneakers. She also had wings except they were light blue. "Like hell if I know twilight, maybe there some animal species we've never seen? That would be exacting huh fluttershy?" asked rainbow dash towards a girl who had long light pink hair and light blue eyes. She also had light white skin and was wearing a yellow sweater with a long white skirt and yellow shoes, she too had wings and they were yellow. She also had a little butterfly benedict in her hair.

"Well um..." she tried to say but was to shy to say anything. Then another girl grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Ah don't worry sugarcube you don't have to say anything." said the girl. The girl had blonde hair with emerald green eyes. She had a farmer tan and was wearing a orange shirt with a leather coat on top of it, she also had long dark blue working pants and brown working boots, she also had a brown hat on top of her head. "Anyways even if it was an animal I don't think Barbara would like another pet their huh?" asked the girl towards a young girl who was eating a cupcake.

"Huh? Where you talking to me applejack?" asked the girl. This girl had short green hair and dark green eyes. She had light white skin and was wearing a purple jacket and had blue jeans and green sneakers, she also had a purple tail behind her with green spikes on it. "Yeah every since owlicious came in it's been a pain but I've been able to deal with him, but! I don't want another pet in the library to run around in." said Barbara as she continued to eat her cupcake.

"Well darling I think whatever it is, oh friend twilight here will be able to handle it." said another woman. This woman had long dark purple hair and had aqua blue eyes. She had light pale skin and was wearing a long white dress and had white high heels. "Besides i'm curios to see what exactly the princess had sent twilight that was so important." said the woman as she drank some tea from a tiny cup. "What do you think pinkie pie?" asked the woman.

The girl the woman was talking to had long curly pink hair and had blue eyes. She also had light tanned skin and was wearing a white tee shirt that said "PARTY ALL NIGHT!" and also had pink skirt and white shoes. "Well rarity I-" said pinkie when suddenly her arm started to spaz out, then her leg, she then started to turn her head twice and her foot just shot out. She stood there putting her hand near her chin. "WOW! That was a new combo!" said pinkie. The girl with blonde hair looked at her.

"What do you think it means pinkie? Since your combos always seem to be true." she asked. Pinkie thought about this and just shrugged.

"I don't know applejack, it could mean really anything." said pinkie. Then they heard heavy grunts coming towards them. When all of them turned around they saw the guards pushing around something in a box. They all noticed it had air holes. Pinkie then turned to twilight. "Well looks like it's another animal." she said.

"Are you twilight sparkle?" asked sun walker. Twilight got off the ground and stood up.

"Um, yes I am twilight sparkle." said twilight. Sun walker nodded her head and wrote down something on a clip board.

"Please follow me to your home, the princess suggested you open this in your house hold." said sun walker. Twilight looked at sun walker then toward her friends. She then looked back toward sun walker and nodded her head and followed the guards towards her home. The others looked at each other and deiced to follow twilight back to her house.

But as they walked toward her house other woman and girls gave interest towards the box. Some asked to see what was inside but the guards rejected them. Which gave the girls thoughts about what was in this box.

Later...

As soon as they where inside twilight's house the guards picked up the box and gently but it on the floor. Then one of them passed a crowbar to twilight. Twilight looked at the crowbar. "Um... what do I do with this?" asked twilight.

"Well to open the box." said one of the guards.

"Aren't you going to do it?" asked Barbara.

"(PPFFTT) Kid we delivery the stuff, we don't open it." said the guard. Then moon runner got close to the box and whispered. "Good luck guys." she said as the four guards exited the house hold. But outside the guards gave each other worried glances. "You sure there goanna be okay?" asked moon runner.

"They'll be fine." said sun walker. "I hope." she thought as she and the others walked back to the train station. Meanwhile all seven of the girls were in twilights living room just looking at the box while twilight holding the crowbar.

"Well... are we goanna open this thing or not?" asked rainbow dash as she looked toward the girls. Either all of them were looking back or were looking down toward the ground. "(Sigh) Fine! I'll do it." said rainbow dash as she grabbed the crowbar from twilight and walked toward the box. She put the crowbar inside and started to pull, but she then realized this thing was on tight and was now struggling to get it off. "DAMN IT! THIS THING IS ON TIGHT!" she yelled as she used all of her strength to get off the lid. "Hey applejack help me here!" said rainbow dash.

Applejack ran toward rainbow dash and went to the other side of her and grabbed the crowbar. She pulled along with rainbow but even with their combined strength the thing was still to shut. "PINKIE, TWILIGHT, HELP!" yelled applejack. Pinkie and twilight then both grabbed the crowbar and pulled down. After about two minutes of struggling they final got off the lid with one final push.

"OKAY GIRLS PULL!" yelled twilight as all four of them pulled the lid off the box which sent all of them on their butts. All of them sat there rubbing their butts from the painful fall.

"Man that hurt!" said rainbow dash as she looked toward the box and froze.

"What you say rainbow?' asked applejack as she looked toward rainbow but saw her. "Uh rainbow?" asked applejack. She saw what rainbow was looking towards at and looked at it too and froze. "Uh girls?" asked applejack.

"Yeah?" all the rest of them asked except for rainbow.

"What's that?" asked applejack as she pointed toward the box. All of the girls looked toward the box with surprised faces. What they saw sticking out of the box was a little head made of light green hair and eyes that one was blue and the other was red. When the head noticed the girls looking at it, it epped and hid inside the box again. Fluttershy slowly walked toward the box and looked inside.

"Um girls you might want to see this." said fluttershy. All the girls walked toward the box and looked inside. What they saw was carols, wister and billy sitting next to each other.

"He, he, hello." said wister with a sheepish face. The girls just looked at them with strange faces. Carols thought.

"Might as well get out now." thought carols stood up from the box. The girls stepped back for carols to stand on the floor. Then wister stood up and jumped out of the box and onto he floor. Then billy stood up and climbed over the box and landed on the floor.

"Hello my fine people." said carols as he bowed. "I am carols and these are my amigos, wister." said carols as wister waved his hand. "And billy." said carols as billy gave a small smile as he slowly waved but his eye then started to bleed. He covered his eye and looked down with a bright blush. Wister saw this and grabbed into his bag and pulled out one of billy's pill's and gave it to him.

" Спасибо (Thank you)" he said as billy took his bill. Fluttershy saw the blood on his check and grabbed a napkin from her skirt and walked toward billy. Billy saw her and hid behind wister. Fluttershy just stopped in her tracks.

"It's ok." she said with a small smile. Wister stared at her and then look at billy who looked towards at her. He then slowly got in front of wister and slowly walked toward fluttershy. Fluttershy then kneed right next to him and wiped the blood off his check. Once it was gone fluttershy smiled.

"There all better." she said. Billy blushed a little.

"So um... what are you three doing here?" asked applejack.

"Oh your see twilight is suppose to research us." said carols.

"For what?" asked rainbow.

"Well you see... all three of us are boys." said wister. Twilight gave wister a confused look.

"Wait but males haven't been around for 400 years." said twilight.

"Oh! I can prove that!" said carols as he pulled down his pants.

"CAROLS NOT WAIT-." too late.

END.

Hey there guys it's me again and I hope you enjoyed yourselves with this chapter I like making this story, I get the inner naughty out of me. God dude i'm fifthteen what the hell am I thinking?! Anyways if you enjoyed the chapter leave a review I love it when you guys do and if that's all peace off. **AND HAPPY NEW YEARS**!


	4. Chapter 4: The new world

Hey there guys it's me again and wow I can wright these chapters fast. Not to fast that i'm not trying but just really fast. But yeah I have some real fun making these for you guys and well here you go.

Chapter 4: The new world and new people.

After carols pulled up his pants again for early the girls were just staring at the three boys. Rainbow was the first one to say something.

"The ****?" asked rainbow. Fluttershy was hiding her face behind her wings, rarity and applejack had disturbed faces and twilight and pinkie just had blank faces.

Wister had a big blush on his face and a big tick mark too. "I'm sorry you all had to see that." he apologized. He then turned to carols and smacked him right behind the head.

"OW!" yelled carols as he rubbed the back of his head. Billy just shook his head and then he hit carols on the back on the head too. "OW!" yelled carols again. "Stop hitting me!" said carols.

"Say you're sorry to them." said wister. Carols sighed and bowed his head.

"i'm sorry I showed you my wee wee, it's just because most ladies ask us to do it." said carols. Twilight went wide eyed.

"Wait what?!" she asked. She kneeled right next to carols. "What did they ask you to do?" she asked.

"Um... for me to show my wee wee. Why?" asked carols. Twilight just looked straight ahead and then looked at the girls. The girls where whispering amongst each other. Twilight then turned back to carols. "Did they try to touch you?" asked twilight.

"Well one of them did but it was quick." said carols. "But she let go as soon as pister slapped her hand." said carols with a smile. Twilight just had a blank face.

"Carols can I ask you one question?" asked twilight. Carols titled his head. "Just how old are you three?" asked twilight.

"OH! Well i'm ten, pister is twelve and billy is eight, why?" asked carols. Twilight went wide eyed and then just returned to her normal face and smiled.

"Oh nothing." she said happily as she got back up and walked back to the girls. She looked back at carols and smiled at him and waved. Carols saw this and smiled and waved back. Twilight then turned to the girls and whispered. "We need to protect these boys now." said twilight.

"Why?" asked pinkie.

"Because did you all just hear what carols just said?" asked twilight. Pinkie thought about this but just shrugged. "Pinkie! They might just have had a pedophile touching them right now and the guards barely just got them." said twilight sweating at the thought. Rainbow dash just rolled her eyes.

"Twilight I think you might be coming to a conclusion way to fast." said rainbow dash as she walked up to wister. "So kid what's you're story and your friends?" asked rainbow dash.

"Well you-." said wister as he was cut off by carols.

"Where here on a-." before carols could finish wister gave him an uppercut to the jar. Carols was sent tumbling back on his butt. "OW! Pister what the heck?!" asked carols.

"Wister! And I swear carols if you say ultimate adventure i'm goanna send your butt all the way to the moon." said wister.

Meanwhile...

Celstia and Luna were signing papers for officials from other countries. Then celstia suddenly raised her head like she was on high alert. Luna turned to her sister. "Is something wrong?" asked Luna. Celstia just shook her head.

"It's nothing." said celstia as she returned to her paperwork. Luna looked at her sister and just shrugged and went back to work. "Strange I thought some one used my line." thought celstia as she focused on her paperwork.

With the boys...

"Well..." said carols as he thought of what to say. "OH! Were here on our." said carols slowly as wister raised his fist. "Un-ultimate adventure." said carols with a smile. Wister just looked at him with a blank face.

"YOU!- ah screw it." said wister as he put down his fist and helped carols back up. "Sorry carols." said wister.

"Ah it's okay pister, I know you get annoyed by me sometimes." said carols with a smile. Wister smiled too.

"(AHEM!)" coughed rainbow dash. The boys noticed they forgot to tell the girls.

"Oh yes sorry um where to start." said wister as he put his hand on his chin. "Well were going to our school until carols had an idea for our quote on quote "Ultimate adventure" we ran through a forest/jungle like area and tried to find a way out of there but we ran into some type of cat like creature. We all ran though I tried to lure it away from my friends here but then they came to my rescue, but carols deiced to fight it off while we ran for our lives. But after a while we checked of what happened and that's how the guards found all of us." said wister. "How carols beat the beast I have no idea." said wister.

"Actually pister I didn't beat it. Sun walker and moon runner knocked it out with a dart gun." said carols.

"Sun walker?" asked rainbow dash.

"She's one of the guards who found me and then my friends." said carols. "Then they took us to sun butt and she explained what happened to all the dudes that were here and sent us here." said carols. Rainbow dash snickered.

"S-sun butt? Who's that?" asked rainbow dash with a smirk.

"Um that would be you're princess, celstia I think her name is." said wister. Rainbow dash just laughed.

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! Oh my god that's rich!" said rainbow dash as she rubbed her eyes. She turned around to see the others not smiling. "What? That's funny." said rainbow dash. Rainbow then noticed that carols was watching her closely. "Uh... you need something kid?" asked rainbow.

"It's nothing really." said carols as he looked at rainbow up and down. "It's just you're features." said carols. All the other girls suddenly froze and all stepped back. Wister and billy saw this and wondering why they were backing up. When they went back to carols and rainbow dash, rainbow dash was growing a dark aura around her body. Wister and billy jumped and stepped back in fear.

"And what's wrong with my features?" said rainbow dash with a tick mark on her head.

"Nothing really just because well..." said carols.

"Well what?" asked rainbow with a smile and closed her eyes while she grabbed a book and started to bend it and this book was thick, so thick that not even a bullet could go through it.

"Well for one you have rainbow hair..." said carols. Rainbow started to rip the book. "Two you have a tomboy personality..." said carols. Rainbow dash was now breaking the book with her bear hands. "And you fit really well..." said carols. Rainbow dash has now broken the book in half.

"Anything else you want to add?" asked rainbow dash with a smile but that dark aura was now huge.

"Yes one more thing." said carols. "You must be a-." said carols but in rainbow dash's mind she was about ready to kill this kid.

"I swear to celstia if he says i'm a les-." thought rainbow dash as she was got off guard off what carols said.

"A woman made entirely out of skittles!" said carols as he pointed his finger toward rainbow dash. Rainbow dash stopped smiling and looked at carols and all that dark aura simply vanished.

"A what?" asked rainbow.

"A woman made of skittles right? Since you hair is rainbow?" asked carols. Rainbow just looked at carols for a minute and just chuckled. She then put her hand on his head and messed it up.

"Sorry kid you got the wrong girl." said rainbow with a smirk. Carols heard this and just shrugged.

"I just thought you were made of skittles." said carols.

"Is that all?" asked rainbow.

"Yup, what you think I was goanna call you?" asked carols. Rainbow dash kind of froze and looked at carols.

Well um... " rainbow couldn't finish."Hey twilight! You said that you needed to studied them!" said rainbow as she flew behind twilight and pushed her forward. Twilight looked back at rainbow and rainbow just pleaded.

Twilight just rolled her eyes and walked toward carols.

"Carols do you mind if I do a scan on you?" asked twilight.

"A what?" asked wister as he went between twilight and carols.

"A scan, I just want to see if you would have the right tools to reproduce." said twilight. Wister heard this and now was on high alert.

"And why would you need to know if he can reproduce?" asked wister. Twilight looked at wister confused for a minute then realized what he was saying.

"OH NO,NO,NO,NO. It's not like that! It's just in case the princess would well... request it." said twilight with a blush as she rubbed her elbow.

"HELL NO!" yelled wister. "You are not scanning my friend just for him to some sex toy later on!" yelled wister as he kept carols behind him. But then carols but his hand on wister's shoulder and moved him aside. "Carols?" said wister as carols stepped forward. Carols looked back and grinned at wister.

"Dude it's ok, it just a scan it's not like there actually goanna do it." said carols. "Plus like you said i'm to young." said carols.

"He is right you know and don't worry nothing bad will happen to your friend." said twilight. Wister stared at her but after a while he nodded his head. "Okay then carols please follow me down stairs and Barbara please come help me too." said twilight. Carols saluted as he marched down stairs as Barbara sighed as she went down stairs too. Twilight then looked at wister and billy. "Girls can you watch wister and billy while I scan carols?" asked twilight.

"Sure thing twilight." said applejack with a thumbs up. Twilight saw this and smiled as she went down stairs. Sot there was applejack, rainbow dash, rarity, pinkie pie, fluttershy, wister and billy left in the room. Applejack then got in wister's face. "So what's name cutie?" asked applejack with a smirk.

Wister stepped back and blushed. "Bloody hell." thought wister.

Meanwhile with twilight...

Carols had a helmet hooked up to some wires and then to a machine. Twilight was still contacting the wires while carols was talking to Barbara.

"So you're really part dragon?" asked carols. Barbara nodded her head.

"Yep all in the DNA, that and I also could breathe fire." said Barbara.

"Wow that's awesome!" said carols.

"I guess it's pretty cool." said Barbara.

"I wish I had power like you Barbara." said carols. "But I was born normally." said carols as he pouted and crossed his arms. Barbara saw this and chuckled.

"Actually you're lucky to be born normal, some girls who come into the library look at me like i'm some kind of freak." said Barbara with a sad smile. "But maybe there right." she said. Carols looked at her and just bonked her on the head. "OW! Hey what the heck bro?!" yelled Barbara as she rubbed her head.

"Don't call yourself a freak! I wish I was born as cool as you, being normal is boring!" said carols. Barbara just looked at carols. "Plus I would love to be a hybrid, I hear in comics and even in real life they could do some pretty cool stuff." said carols. Barbara heard this and just grinned.

"Heh, thanks for the advice." she said as she smiled. Carols saw her smile and blushed but he smiled back.

"Barbara help me with these plugs please!" yelled twilight as she was covered in wires. Barbara giggled.

"Coming!" she said as she ran over to twilight and helped her get the cables off her. Carols saw her ran off and his heart pounded for a seconded. He grabbed his chest hard.

"What is this feeling?" thought carols. "it's one of two things, one a chest popper s about to be born or something else completely." thought carols. He thought about this and came to a conclusion. "A chest popper is about to be born." he thought.

Meanwhile with the others...

We see the rest of the gang at the kitchen table. Rarity was having tea, rainbow and wister were having soda while the rest had apple juice. Wister was drinking some soda before had finished a story he was telling.

"And that's why I never trust carols with a hammer, paint gun and gas pump machine." said wister as he drank his soda.

"My that poor police man." said fluttershy as she took a sip of her juice.

"Yeah I didn't even know you could get a hammer shoved up your ass that fast." said rainbow dash.

"Well in the end carols didn't really mean it but he did get grounded for about 2 months." said wister. "i'm just glad it wasn't five." he said.

"Well I be pretty mad too if a kid of mine did that to the law." said applejack. She looked around the table and then looked next to her. She found that billy wasn't really touching his apple juice much. She then nugged him on the arm. Billy jumped when he felt contact by applejack and looked up to face her. It was kinda hard since billy was about 3'1 and applejack was 6'3. "You ok sugarcube?" applejack whispered to him. Billy nodded his head and drank some his juice.

Applejack looked at him for a moment worried for the little guy but she figured he be fine. She then turned to wister. "So uh..." she tried to remember his name.

"Wister." he said.

"Right... Can I ask you a question?" asked applejack.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked wister.

"Um... why doesn't you friend here billy talk much?" asked applejack. When wister heard this he crushed his soda can within seconds and looked at applejack.

"Not to be rude, but we don't like really talking about the matter." said wister. Applejack gave him a confused look then turned to billy which in her surprise she saw billy closing his eyes and holding himself.

"Oh no." said fluttershy as she flew next to billys side and hugged him. "It's ok." she a=said as she rocked him back and forward. The other girls just looked at applejack. Applejack gave a sheepish smile.

"He, he... sorry." said applejack as she looked toward the ground and twirled her fingers. Rarity who saw the tension in the air had to break it.

"So darling what are men like in your world?" asked rarity.

"In our world? Hmm... most aren't bad but some are just terrible." said wister.

"Really like how?" asked rarity. Wister shivered at the thought.

"Let's just say one of them coasted over 6 million people their lives." said wister. The girls gasped.

"S-six million?! What man... no person! Who would do such a thing!?" asked rarity.

"I don't even want to say his name but... he created monsters called Nazi's that withered the world." said wister as he went to clean his hands in the bathroom. While he was gone the girls where talking among each other.

"Who would do such a thing?! That many lives... I can't even image the thought of how many people went through the sadness." said rarity.

"This guy sounded like a big old Meany!" said pinkie.

"If I ever meet him i'm goanna show him and thing or too." said applejack as she cracked her knuckles.

"Same here applejack." said rainbow dash.

"That won't be happing." said wister as he came back from the bathroom.

"Why not?! I would so kick that guys ass for what he did." said rainbow dash.

"No this happened long time again too far for any of us to do anything. But the bastred killed himself before we could catch him." said wister. Applejack and rainbow dash just looked anger now. Wister noticed this and sighed. "I know I wish I could have done something to change the past but the past is the past." said wister. Applejack noticed how sad wister got just talking about all of this.

She then thought of something and smirked. "All right time to change this boys mood." thought applejack. She then turned to face wister. "So boy, ever have any experience with a girl before?" asked applejack. Wister just looked at her.

"What?" asked wister with a blank face.

Meanwhile with carols...

"All right i'm goanna scan you now." said twilight who had hooked up a bunch of wires to carols's helmet.

"Okay i'm ready!" said carols happily.

"Okay but carols you might experience a slight jolt in your body okay?" asked twilight. Carols nodded his head. "Okay here we go!" said twilight as she pulled down a switch. Carols jumped when he felt the jolt.

"WHOA! That felt weird." said carols. Twilight saw this and turned to another machine and some charts were coming out. She then grabbed the chart and looked at it.

"Okay let's see here... psychical shape is excellent for a boy your age... eyes, ears, nose and others senses seem normal... magic seems normal too." said twilight.

"Wait magic?!" said carols. Twilight then looked at carols.

"Yes magic, it's fine why?" asked twilight.

"Um miss twilight I've never had magic." said carols. Twilight gave him a confused look.

"But it says in this chart your a winged, I don't get it." said twilight as she scratched her head. She then noticed something else. "Wait but if you were a winged you would have wings... strange." said twilight.

"Wait what's a winged?" asked carols. Twilight then noticed something else. Carols or his friends have no idea what the types they have in equstria. She then walked over to him and took off the helmet. She then stood up carols straight up. "well carols let me explain to you the types we have in equstria." said twilight. "So sit down on that chair in the corner." said twilight. Carols walked over to the chair and sat on it.

"Okay normally we mainly have three types of people in equstria. The gifted, the winged, and the grounded." said twilight. "The gifted like what rarity is and what I was one time are a type of woman who can wield magic to their will. Be it basic telekinesis or advance magic's but those takes years to master." said twilight.

"Wait then what are you?" asked carols.

"I'll explain that later but for the winged what some how you are. Are allowed to control the weather and keep it in control they also allowed to fly and walk on clouds. And are usually extremely quick with also extreme stamina." said twilight.

"So I can walk on clouds?! And fly?!" asked carols.

"Walk on clouds? Maybe. Fly? No, you'll need the wings." said twilight. Carols crossed his arms.

"Dang it." said carols.

"But anyways the grounded have earth magic, so that means they can grow farms better and have super human strength plus with that comes with endurance." said twilight.

"Wow." said carols. Carols then thought of something. "Hey can we figure out what my friends are?" asked carols. Twilight thought about this.

"I suppose we can." said twilight. Carols smiled ran up the stairs and when he got to the living room no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" thought carols. He then heard voices in the kitchen. He ran there very fast. "Hey guys guess-." carols was goanna finish his sentence until he saw what was happing.

He saw his friend wister being pinned down by applejack with one arm behind him on the floor. "Goanna call me a filthy hill billy again?!" asked applejack. Wister just turned around to her.

"Screw you twat!" yelled wister as he spitted in applejack's face. Applejack then squeezed wister's arm tighter. "AAHH!" he yelled in pain. Carols simply walked behind them and tapped applejack's shoulder. Applejack felt the tap and saw carols.

"Can you let my friend go? We need to find out what type he is." said carols.

"Sure sugarcube as soon as HE apologizes for calling me a filthy hill billy!" said applejack.

"NEVER!" yelled wister. Applejack squeezed his arm harder. "AAHHH!" he yelled again. Carols just sighed and kneeled down to wister eye level.

"Pister just say you're sorry." said carols.

"Never! I'm not saying sorry to a hill billy!" yelled wister. Carols just sighed and grabbed his fore head. He then got up and went next to applejack's ear. He then whispered inside her ear. She heard this and smiled.

"You better apologize now boy!" said applejack.

"Like I said, screw off!" yelled wister.

"fine then I guess I can tell them what happened in third grade." said applejack. Wister went wide eyed.

"How do you know what happened in third grade?!" asked wister. Applejack smirked.

"You're friend here just tolled me." said applejack. Wister then turned to carols.

"CAROLS! You traitor!" yelled wister. Carols just shrugged.

"Sorry man." said carols.

"So you either say your sorry or I tell everyone what happened in the third grade." said applejack. Wister went wide eyed and then became anger.

"EERRR! Fine! i'm... sorry." said wister.

"What was that?" asked applejack.

"I'm...sorry." said wister again.

"Sorry one more time?" asked applejack as she put her ear right next him. Wister was now even more anger.

"I"M SORRY!" he yelled in her ear. Applejack heard this loud and clear and let go of wister's arm. He got off him and sat back in her chair. Wister got back up and rubbed his arm. "All right billy come on." said wister as he went down stairs. Billy shook his head for what he just saw, he scooted his chair back and jogged toward the others.

5 minutes later...

Twilight was looking at some charts. "Hmm... yup I see what types your friends are." said twilight.

"Well what are they miss twilight?" asked carols.

"Well your friend wister seems to be a gifted and your friend billy is a grounded." said twilight as she had explained to billy and wister what the types were.

"Huh... me wield magic huh?" thought wister. Billy looked at his arms and then flexed. Carols just giggled at this.

"Oh billy you might be strong but I don't think you're super strong yet." said carols. Billy just snapped his fingers and folded his arms.

So then when they were done with that it was getting to late and the other girls were getting tried.

"Well twilight darling i'm glad you had us over today for the picnic and this new event." said rarity as she was about to leave.

"Wait!" yelled twilight. Rarity turned around.

"What is it twilight dear?" asked rarity. Twilight kinda looked at the ground.

"Well girls... can two of you take the boys?" asked twilight. The girls looked at twilight confused. "Well you see I only have one guess room... so do you think you girls can take two of them?" asked twilight.

"Oh i'm sorry darling I simply can't I don't have anywhere for them to sleep." said rarity.

"I can't really ask the cakes for a room to stay for a kid or else they'll get the wrong idea." said pinkie pie.

"I don't want risk any of them to fall from my house." said rainbow dash.

"Well... I guess I can take one of them." said fluttershy.

"Yeah same here!" said applejack. She then walked over to wister and grabbed his head. "I'll take the big mouth here." said applejack with a smirk while wister tried to get out of her grip. Fluttershy walked over to billy.

"Do you want to stay with me?" she asked. Billy shook his head very fast. She smiled and billy blushed again. Twilight saw this and only carols she have to worry about.

"All right then it's settled, but first Barbara!" yelled twilight. Barbara came down stairs.

"Yeah?" asked Barbara.

"Can billy and wister borrow two of your coats to disguise themselves?" asked twilight.

"Sure." said Barbara as she went back upstairs.

Twilight then turned around to carols. "All right carols your staying with me." said twilight.

"WOO-OOH!" yelled carols putting his hands in the air.

Later that night...

Carols was sleeping on the couch tonight since the guest room wasn't ready yet and he was just lying there. Then he heard twilight coming from the bathroom. "Good night miss twilight." said carols.

"Good night carols." said twilight as she went upstairs. Carols then thought of something.

"Miss twilight you never told me hat type you were!" said carols.

"In the morning." said twilight as she closed her door. Carols just shrugged her shoulders and put the blankets over himself and went to sleep.

With billy...

Billy had entered fluttershy's cottage and was shocked by how many animals were there. Fluttershy walked next to him. "Like it?" asked fluttershy. Billy shook his head yes. He liked animals very much. "I'm glad." said fluttershy as she was going upstairs and noticed that billy was just standing there. "Do want to sleep with me for tonight?" asked fluttershy. Billy looked left and right and then pointed toward himself. Fluttershy giggled. "Yes you silly." said fluttershy. Billy shook his head yes.

He went up stairs and waited for fluttershy to get out the shower and brush her teeth. When she was out she was wearing a nightgown. She then got in the bed and so did billy. "Good night billy." said fluttershy as she turned to the opposite side of billy. Billy turned the opposite side too but after a while he turned to her side. He wanted to say but she wouldn't understand him. She he scouted next to fluttershy's body and hugged it. Fluttershy noticed this and looked back blushing.

"B-Billy?" asked fluttershy slowly. Billy looked at her then back at the bed and closed his eyes.

"G-GO-OD-GOODD...N-NI-NIGHT...M-MAMA." said billy in English. Fluttershy heard this and smiled. She then turned around to billy's side and hugged him. "Good night billy." she said as both of them went fast asleep.

Meanwhile with wister...

Wister and applejack were walking towards applejack's farm with her family and he had his arms folded and his head turned away from her for most of the trip. Applejack saw this and tried to spark a conversation. "So where you come from?" she asked. He didn't respond. She tried again. "Nice weather we have here huh?" she asked. Again he didn't respond. She sighed and tried again. "Wonderful day is it?" she said.

Again he didn't respond. She was no getting a little annoyed. "How you holding up?" she asked. He didn't respond. She just had enough, she turned around to face him. "Hey if someone's talking to you at least respond." said applejack. Wister simply just walked around her. "HEY!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm. He struggled to get out of the grip.

"Let me go you filthily hill billy!" yelled wister. This pissed off applejack and caused her to pin him to the ground again and grabbed his arm and squeeze it, but this time he was facing her.

"Say you're sorry!" yelled applejack.

"Piss off!" yelled wister as he used his free arm to punch applejack in the face. She didn't let go of the arm and squeezed harder. Wister felt pain but kept punching her and she kept on squeezing. "Let me go!" yelled wister as he punched her face again.

"No! No until you say you're sorry! You bad mouth brat." said applejack as she squeezed his arm tighter.

"I am no brat! You no nothing about me!" yelled wister as he punched again. At this point applejack had a black eye but she didn't care.

"Yes I do! You're just some kid who thinks he's a grown up and likes to talk big! That's what you are!" yelled applejack. This pissed of wister and he was now punching harder and applejack was squeezing even harder.

"No i'm not!" he yelled as he punched. "Y-You don't know anything about me!" he said. "Y-you (Sniff) don't know (Sniff) ANYTHING!" he said as tears were staring to form in his eyes. Applejack saw this ride away. ""(SOB) Y-yo-you (SOB) D-Don't (SOB) K-kn-kn (SOB) know (SOB) anything..." said wister as his punches were now getting softer and slower until they just stopped and there he was crying on the floor. "You don't...know... what I... went through..." said wister in a whisper as he cried.

Applejack let go of his arm and just sat there on top of him seeing him cry. She didn't mean to hurt the kid as she wanted was an apologia not... this... not to the point where she have to make the kid cry his eyes out. She got of him and slowly lifted him in to a hug. She put his face in between her chest and he was shocked for a moment and looked up at applejack. She looked down at him with a caring smile. "Just cry your heart out." she said. Wister heard this and just went f a full sob fest. Applejack held on tight knowing he needed to release a lot of stress.

They both stood for about good five minutes before wister finally clammed down. Applejack pushed wister a little bit away and looked at him. "You okay?" she asked worried. Wister sniffed but nodded his head. Applejack smiled. "Good." she said as she pulled him in again for a hug. They stood there for a couple of moments until wister said something.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Hmm?" asked applejack as she went to look at wister.

"I'm sorry I called you a filthily hill billy." he said. Applejack heard this and smiled.

"It's alright sugarcube, I know you didn't mean it." said applejack as she let go of wister. "Mistakes are learned so we can't make them again right?" asked applejack with a grin. Wister saw this wiped his eyes and smiled in agreement.

"Alright then let me carry you." said applejack as she put wister on her back. "And sorry for squeezing your arm so tight, but don't worry as soon as we get to the barn we'll have granny heal right up." said applejack. "That sound like a plan?" asked applejack. Wister nodded his head. "All right." said applejack as they walked again. "Trust me cutie your goanna love my family!" said applejack as they walked toward the barn.

END.

Hey there guys it's me again and wow this was a long one but finally done but yah hope you enjoy it and i'm planning to make this a long story not too long but long but yeah if that's all guys peace off.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting adjusted part 1

Hey there guys for another chapter and god damn these things fast come fast huh? But anyways i'm here and now let's enjoy this chaptr and i'll try not to leave huge errors in the spelling this time.

I do not own anything I use in this story except for the three dudes and storyline.

Chapter 5: Getting adjusted part 1.

It was the next morning and the boys were getting ready for the new day. But before that let's see how wister reacted to applejack's little family.

Applejack had wister on her back and had just reached her family's barn and was at the door. "Well were here." said applejack as she lifted wister off her back. She then turned him to face her. "Okay let's lay some ground rules here ok?" asked applejack. Wister nodded his head. "Okay one let's not fight anymore, two I can't let my family know your a boy, at least not yet." said applejack. Wister gave her a confused look. "Look never mind just don't say anything." said applejack as she opened the door to reveal a woman.

The first looked old and winkle. She had tied up white hair and for some reason orange eyes. She had light white skin like most people would have and was wearing a green dress with a pair of black spillers with bonnet. The woman looked at applejack and wister with a mad face. "Where have you been?!" she yelled at applejack.

"Sorry grana I just had too um..." tried to explain applejack but couldn't. But then grana saw wister in a pink jacket. Wister saw this and put his head down.

"Well who's this little girl you brought with you?" asked grana as she looked down to see his face, but he kept his face hidden. Applejack saw this and caught grana's attention.

"Oh her? Well you see grana well... oh! My friend twilight asked me to take care of her because she was just found in the forest and she only had room for one of the three girls she had found." lied applejack. She didn't like to lie but she just had to right now. "So I deiced to take her here, sorry if I didn't tell you at first grana." said applejack with a sheepish grin.

"Hmmm..." said grana as she looked at applejack then at wister, then back to applejack. "Fine she can stay here since the poor little thing can't stay anywhere else." said grana with a smile. Applejack smiled while wister sighed in relief.

"Hey grana who you talking too?" asked a voice. Wister heard this voice and turned around too see a living room in the barn and saw two woman. The first woman he noticed was the one that most stood out in the room. She had short orange hair and green eyes like applejack except lighter. She had a tanned famer skin and was wearing a red stripped shirt, brown working gloves, blue working pants, a brown belt and brown working boots. And man she was tall and she looked strong. Wister thought applejack was tall and strong but this woman looks like she was at least a 6'7 at best. And she looked like she could take on a Olympic wrestle if she wanted too.

The second woman was actually a young girl. She had long red hair and orange eyes. She had slightly light white skin and was wearing a light green tee shirt, blue jeans and orange sneakers. She also had a pink bow on her head. She looked like the youngest of the family and a good chance that she was around wister's age. They both looked at grana, then at applejack and finally to wister who covered his head.

"Who's that grana smith?" asked the young girl. Grana smith acutely looked at wister more closely.

"I don't think she ever told me her name." said grana smith. "What's your name sweetie?" asked grana smith. Wister then turned his head to see applejack's. He gave her a panicked face. Applejack had to think of something quick. She then had an idea. She got in front of wister.

"Oh sorry can't tell you grana, well at least not her." said applejack. Grana raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" asked grana smith. Applejack then started to sweat a bit but then thought of something.

"Well you see grana she's extremely shy, like fluttershy shy so she can't really speak to new people." said applejack. "But her name is um... WINDEA!" said applejack. Wister just made a face palm in his head.

"This is never goanna work." thought wister with a sweat drop. Grana smith gave a long look.

"Well alright then!" said grana smith. "Welcome to the family windea!" said grana smith with some happiness. Applejack sighed while wister couldn't believe that worked. Wister then thought of something. He made a fake sigh of tiredness. Applejack heard this and played along.

"Look granny I know you happy for some new to stay with us for right now, but windea's tried. Can she use the guest room tonight?" asked applejack. Grana smith nodded her head. Applejack nodded her head back and lead wister up stairs and into the guest room. Wister took off his jacket and his shoes and went into the bed. Applejack walked over and kissed him on the head. Wister blushed. Applejack then looked at wister.

"Good night cutie, see you in the morning." said applejack as she walked toward the door and closed it. Wister was now alone in the dark and he sighed. He but the blankets over himself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Later the next morning...

At first we see carols waking up from the couch yawning and stretching his arms. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. He was still in the library in twilight's house. "Huh so it wasn't a dream was it?" thought carols. Then carols smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. He got off the couch sand walked into the kitchen and saw Barbara cooking something good. "Hey bar what you cooking?" asked carols. Barbara looked back and saw carols.

"Hey there carols. And I'm making pancakes for us." said Barbara as she flipped the pancake on to a stack of many pancakes. Carols drooled at the sight. Barbara giggled when she saw this and got a plate. She then used her spatula two get two pancakes and put it on the plate and then passed it to carols. Carols took the pancakes with a smile and walked toward the table. He got a chair, sat down and then grabbed the syrup on the table and poured it on the pancakes. He then remembered he forgot his fork and grabbed one from one the kitchen drawers. He then sat down back at the table and started to eat.

"HMMMM! These are good Barbara!" said carols as he ate his pancakes.

"Aw thanks carols, I don't think there really the best but I try." said Barbara as she flipped her next pancake. Then they both heard foot steps coming from down stairs. Carols looked up and saw twilight. "Oh good morning miss tw- ILIGHT?!" said carols mid sentence as he went from calm to shock. Twilight was a mess. Her clothes was kind of dirty, her hair was all messy and her eyes looked like they hadn't been close for days. Barbara just looked back.

"Morning twilight." said Barbara as she but the batter for the next pancake.

"Morning Barbara, morning carols." said twilight in a croaky voice. Carols scouted back for when twilight sat next to him. Twilight noticed this right away.

"Something wrong carols?" asked twilight. Carols looked to his left then to his right then towards twilight.

"Um miss twilight... are you feeling alright?" asked carols. Twilight gave him a confused face.

"What do you mean?" asked twilight.

"Well, you look so... tried." said carols. Twilight didn't know what he meant but after awhile she did get what he was trying to say.

"Oh sorry carols i'm just like this in the morning." said twilight as she was got up and started to make some coffee. "I'm not the prettiest morning person." said twilight as she made the coffee and poured her self some.

"Yeah she usually this nice either." said Barbara as she giggled. Twilight glared at Barbara for a moment then went back to her coffee. Carols nodded his head taking note of this.

"So how did you sleep last night?" asked twilight to carols.

"I sleep good but the couch can be a little hard to sleep on sometimes." said carols as he cracked his neck. Twilight giggled as she drank more of her coffee.

Later that morning...

Carols was getting ready to go outside to go and meet with wister and billy, but first he had to put on a blue jacket and a face mask. He wore a white hockey mask and the blue jacket had a hoodia to cover his head. He also wore black gloves just in case. He was getting ready to leave until twilight stopped. She turned him around. "Becarefull out there okay?" said twilight. Carols nodded his as he opened the door and left towards the outside. Barbara looked at carols leaving and then looked at twilight.

"Are really letting him go all by himself?" asked Barbara. She then saw twilight put on a black coat and a pair of sunglasses.

"Like hell I am." said twilight as she quickly went outside. But before she left she opened the door again and looked at Barbara. "Barbara you in charge until I come back." said twilight as she left and slammed the door. The slam was so hard it shook the house and some of books on the self's fell off. Barbara sighed as she went to go and pick up the books. "Gosh fang it twilight." whispered Barbara as she picked up the books.

Meanwhile outside...

Carols was walking outside enjoying the new scenes he didn't get to see inside that box. He saw all sorts of building, flowers, tree's, animals and a even park. But what he saw most of was woman a little girls running or walking about. He didn't see a single man in sight. "Man sun butt wasn't kidding." thought carols. Then when he was walking he saw a magazine at a shop and grabbed it and read it. It said "Big man: Fact or fiction?" By lyra heart strings.

"Man this reminds me of bigfoot in our world." thought carols with a chuckle and a little sweat drop. He put the magazine back and started to walk toward the farm. He then stopped mid step. "Wait... I don't know where applejack's farm is." thought carols. He face palmed and sighed. "Nice going me." he thought as he looked around. Then he saw a woman near by with some head phones. "maybe she can help me?" thought carols as he walked toward the woman.

The woman carols was approaching had light white skin and he couldn't really see her eyes but she did have a pair of purple sun glasses. She had medium size blue/ light blue hair. She was wearing a blue shirt with a white zip up jacket over it and had light neon pants and white/neon blue sneakers. She also had a pair of headphones which had a red rim outline and the rest were black but had a sign of white music notes on each side. She looked like she was jamming out to something.

Carols got close to her. "Excuse me?" he asked. The girl didn't turn her head and kept jamming out. "Excuse me!" he said a little louder but still she didn't respond. Carols sighed and tapped her. She stopped dancing and turned around to look at carols. She then picked up her glasses. "HELLO?" she asked. Apparently she had red eyes. She then looked down and saw carols. "HEY KID, NICE GET UP!" she yelled. Carols had to cover his ears. The woman noticed this and took off her head phones.

"Sorry kid, so what do need?" asked the woman. Carols had to think of something fast, so he pulled off a high pitched voice.

"Do you know where a woman named applejack is?" asked carols. The woman was surprised by carols's voice.

"Well one kid she lives at sweet apple acres and two damn you have a high voice." said the woman.

"Where's that?" asked carols.

"What sweet apple acres? It's down the road take a left then just go down from there." said the woman. Carols bowed his head.

"Thank you." he said as he walked off toward the farm. The woman looked at carols.

"Strange kid... whatever." she said as she was about to back on her headphones until she noticed that someone in black was really close to her. She then turned around and kicked the person in the gut. The person fell on her knees while the woman got in a fighting stance. "HEY PERVET! Don't try anything funny! I know karate and I'll kick your ass!" she said. The person got back off the hood and the glasses. The woman saw it was twilight.

"Princess twilight?! What are you doing?" asked the woman. Twilight dusted herself off.

"Sorry to scare you vinyl but i'm busy watching someone." said twilight as she teleported out of there. Vinyl just stared for awhile then just shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh." she said as she put back on her headphones and walked toward her house.

Meanwhile with carols...

Carols had finally reached sweet apple acres and was sweating he took off his mask and wiped his forehead. "Man that was trip." thought carols as he put back on his mask. He walked inside the barn entrance and looked around. He then saw a girl in a light green shirt, blue jeans and orange shoes, she also had a pink bow. "Maybe I can ask her." thought carols as he walked toward the girl. When he got close to her he tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me." said carols.

The girl turned around and jumped as soon as she saw carols. "HOLY- (Ahem) sorry there partner you kinda scared me with you're uh... get up." said the girl. Carols looked at himself.

"Oh sorry um, do you have someone named applejack here?" asked carols.

"Sure we do, hold on." said the girl as she turned around. "APPLEJACK!" yelled the girl. Applejack not to far away heard this and started to walked toward the girl. When she got there she looked at the girl.

"What you need applebloom?" asked applejack.

"This girl needs to see you for some reason." said applebloom. Applejack looked behind applebloom and saw carols but didn't recognize him. She then walked toward him.

"Um... do I know you?" asked applejack. Carols mad a motion for her to duck down. She did and carols got next to her ear.

"Applejack it's me." said carols in his regular voice. "Play along." said carols. Applejack caught on.

"Oh right! You how about you come on and follow me." said applejack. Carols nodded and followed applejack. Applebloom saw this and shrugged but when she was about to leave to go to school she heard a sigh. She looked up and saw twilight on a tree holding on to a tree.

"Twilight what are you doing?" asked applebloom. Twilight jumped and let go of the branch. She then got back up and dusted herself off.

"Do worry applebloom I don't have to worry anymore." said twilight. Applebloom gave her a confused look.

"What do you-." before she could finish her sentence twilight teleported out of there. Applebloom looked left and right then started straight.

"What?" she said to herself.

But meanwhile with applejack and carols, applejack was wondering why carols was here. "So carols what you doing around these parts?" asked applejack.

"I wanted to check on pister to see how he's doing." said carols. Applejack then asked something different.

"What's with the get up?" asked applejack.

"Disguise." said carols.

"Oh." said applejack. "But to let you know his name is windea when were inside the barn okay? My family doesn't know he's a boy yet." said applejack as she opened the door to her family's barn. She saw granny smith in the front on her rocking chair. "Granny do you know where windea is?" asked applejack. Granny smith looked at applejack.

"I think she's with Macareina, in the living room watching the old TV." said granny smith.

"Thanks granny." said applejack as she lead carols in the living room and saw a wister and the woman with orange hair know now as Macareina was holding him with her arm besides her. "Big maca! What are you doing?" asked applejack calmly.

Macareina looked at applejack. "Just siting here watching TV with windea." said Macareina. Applejack looked at her.

"Well can you let her go?" asked applejack.

"Yup." said big maca as he let wister out of her grip. Wister fell to the floor and gasped for air. After he regained breath he dusted himself off. He then looked at applejack with an eyebrow up.

"Someone's here to see you." said applejack as she moved for wister to see carols but didn't recognize him. Applejack then got close to wister's ear. "It's carols." she whispered. Wister looked at carols who waved. He then got carols, turned to face applejack and big maca and bowed and then turn and left the room.

"Polite little girl she is." said big maca as she turned off the TV and went up stairs. Applejack just watched her go upstairs. She then looked back where the boys walked out of.

Wonder were they went?" thought applejack.

Meanwhile with carols and wister...

Wister was stilling wearing his pink jacket and wister had put off his hockey mask and hoodia. They were talking to each other.

"I think applejack's sister is on to me." said wister. Carols looked at him.

"Why's that?" asked carols.

"Her sister look's at me funny, I think it's because what happened this morning." said wister.

"What happened?" asked carols. Wister grabbed his temple and sighed.

"Something I was not excepting." said wister.

In the morning way earlier...

Wister wearing nothing but his clothes on him was brushing his teeth. "Dum, do, dum, do." thought wister as he brushed his teeth. Then he heard the door open. He turned around to see Macareina walking in the restroom. "What's she doing her?" thought wister. Macareina walked past wister and toward the shower. She then pulled down her pants and underwear and entered the shower with the curtain open. Wister almost spit out the tooth paste in his mouth on the wall but did it in the sink. He blushed and just tried to focus to brush his teeth.

But then he saw a blue shirt pass by him. He looked to his left and saw Macareina had taken off her shirt and she wasn't even wearing a bra. Wister accidently swallowed the tooth paste and started to choke. Before Macareina had turned on the shower she noticed that wister was chocking. She ran toward wister and got behind him and started to pump his belly. Wister up chucked the tooth paste and it landed on the wall.

"You ok?" asked Macareina. Wister nodded his head with a bright blush. Macareina noticed his blush. "What's wrong?" she asked. Wister pointed toward her clothes. Macareina saw her clothes and then looked at herself, she noticed she was fully naked. "Oh sorry." she said calmly as she let go of wister. Wister nodded his head and fill a cup with water. He drank the water, swished it in his mouth and spat it out, he then left the restroom. Macareina watched him leave the room. "Hmm... strange girl." thought Macareina as she turned on the shower and closed the curtains.

In the present...

"Oh so that's what happened." said carols. Wister blushed.

"Yes that's what had happened and yes while big maca had a... well nice body I can't focus on that right now." said wister.

"Why that?" asked carols.

"Why well we have no idea where billy is." said wister as him and carols were in the middle of nowhere in the village. They looked around but had no idea who to ask for directions. Then they saw another woman near by. Wister nugged carols on the arm. "Let's go ask her." said wister as he and carols walked toward the woman.

This woman had dark light white skin and had long mint green hair. She was wearing a light green shirt with yellow pants and white shoes. She also had a pair of mint green wings on her back. She was also munching on a piece of bread. Wister walked before her. "Excuse me?" asked wister. The woman looked at him and carols. She swallowed the piece of bread she had in her mouth to talk.

"What you two need?" she asked.

"Well we are both wondering where can we find the residence of Fluttershy?" asked wister.

"Oh fluttershy's? It's all the way down the road, it's that cottage right there." said the woman.

"Thank you miss?..." said wister.

"Raindrop, call me raindrop." said raindrop.

"Yes thank you." said wister bowing before her and then left off toward the cottage. Raindrop watched them leave.

"Such polite generation we have today." thought raindrop as she ate her bread.

Little while later...

As carols and wister were heading down town they saw billy standing near a stand. Billy saw them and waved hi to them. Carols and wister smiled as they ran toward billy. "Hey billy dude where were you?" asked carols.

"Oh that would be with me." said a voice. Carols and wister turned to see it was fluttershy.

"Oh hey miss fluttershy." said carols.

"Hello miss fluttershy." said wister.

"Hello boys and if you two were wondering were billy was, he was with me helping me buy food for my animals back at my cottage." said fluttershy.

"Oh so that's were billy was." said carols. Carols then turned to billy. "So you sleep good billy?" asked carols. Billy shook his head yes. Wister then noticed something.

"Hey billy your wearing a different shirt." said wister. And it as true except for his white shirt and white jacket he was wearing a light red shirt.

"Мисс редкость сделал это для меня (Miss rarity made it for me.)" said billy.

"So you stopped by her place early?" asked carols. Billy nodded his head. Wister nodded his head.

"I see... do you think she could make clothes for us?" asked wister. Billy thought about this and nodded his head. "Good we could use some new clothes." said wister.

While wister and billy were talking carols noticed a food stand. He looked at it drooling. It had pears on it and carols really loved pears even to death. Fluttershy saw him looking at the pears. "Would you like some pears carols?" asked fluttershy. Carols nodded his head really fast. Fluttershy giggled.

Some time later while everyone was eating pears they were walking towards rainbow dash's house and were right over to working woman working on a telephone line.

"Damn it! This thing keeps on sending out sparks." said one of the workers.

"I know but we have no choice but to fix it or this thing goanna start a fire." said another worker. But while they were working on that carols and the rest of the group were walking right under it. As they were talking one of the sparks that came out of the telephone pole came floating down and landed on billys pants.

Billy the one of the three who could easily notice things the fastest, he smelled something the air. "Вы почувствуете запах гари? (Do you smell something burning?)" asked billy. Carols, fluttershy and wister looked toward billy and screamed.

"Billy take off your pants now!" yelled carols. Billy gave him a confused look and looked down. His pants were on fire. He screamed as the burning started on his leg and he quickly got his pants off and threw it toward the ground. Carols and wister started to stomp it while fluttershy was panicking. But then one of the little ash piece got on billy's underwear and that caught on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" fluttershy screamed as she grabbed billy took off his underwear and threw it toward the ground. After carols and wister were done stopping the pants carols grabbed some dirt from the ground and started to bury the underwear. Soon enough the fire went out and all four of them sighed. One of the workers saw this and climbed down a ladder from the telephone wire. When she got to the ground she went toward out group.

"You gals okay?" asked the worker.

"Oh were fine." said fluttershy. "They just had to well..." said fluttershy as she looked toward the burn pants and the buried underwear.

"Ah I see." said the worker with a sheepish grin. She then saw billy. She knelled down in front of him. "You ok little girl?" asked the worker. Billy nodded his head. The worker smiled. "Well that's-." she stopped mid sentence to look at billy's small shaft. Wister noticed this.

"SHIT!" he thought as he was about to stop it but it was to late.

***IN COMING MARTURE SEX/CLOP SCENE, IF WANT TO KEEP INNONICE PLEASE SKIP*** (By the way first one)

The worker grabbed billy's shaft and looked at it. Billy winced at her touch. She looked up at billy and noticed she still had her glove on. So she took off the glove, threw it on the ground, the used her real hand and grabbed billy's shaft. Billy blushed as the worker started to rub his shaft. The worker noticed this and smirked. She then got close to his ear. "You like this huh?" she asked very seductively. Billy couldn't speak because of how much pleasure he was feeling right now he could only moan.

The worker took this as a yes and started to rub his shaft harder and faster, this caused his shaft to grow a little bigger. Billy then leaned against the worker as she did her magic. Carols and wister could only watch in horror as what the worker was doing to billy. They were afraid if they tried to stop it she do something to hurt billy. While fluttershy had no idea what to do in this problem.

Meanwhile the worker was smiling while billy had his tongue out because of how much good this felt to him. The worker then lowered herself to face billy's shaft. She smiled as she took in the thing in her mouth. Billy gasped as he felt the warm and hotness of her mouth. She then started to go up and down on his shaft. Billy was moaning in pleasure as he felt her tongue was warping around his thing.

The worker was enjoying herself to billy's shaft. Even though it wasn't as big as some of her toys but she found a real one, a real one! It felt so good in her mouth that her private part started to get wet. The smooth skin in her mouth, the round pink tip, the moans coming from this girl... no boy! It just felt right to her. She then reached into her pants and started to finger herself.

This caused her to go faster on billy's shaft and billy just stood there gasping for a breath from all the pleasure he was feeling. The worker then laid billy down on the ground and sucked him from there. Billy gently grabbed her head and wen to the rhythm she was making as she went up and down on his thing. Then finally billy felt something coming up. He yelled as his sperm came out of his shaft. Meanwhile the worker felt all the sperm going into her mouth but she didn't spill a single drop and drank it all. After a few more bob's up and down his shaft she released his shaft with a *Pop*. She looked at him smiling.

"Oh i'm goanna have fun with you." she said as she tasted the sperm in her mouth.

***END OF SEX/CLOP SCENE*** (Tell me how I did, if you read it)

"Like hell you are!" yelled carols yelled as he kicked the worker in the face.

"AHH!" yelled the worker in pain as she grabbed her now bleeding nose. Carols picked up the non speaking billy off the ground and turned.

"RUN!" yelled carols as he and wister and fluttershy ran the opposite side of the telephone line. The other workers didn't see what the work did right now but they did hear her yell in pain. They all climbed down to check on her.

Meanwhile...

The group had just escaped from the sex crazed worker and now were panting from running. Carols looked at billy who's was still paralyzed by the pleasure he just felt earlier. "Danm it, come on we need to get to twilight's." said carols.

"Yes we do now!" said wister as he noticed something huge. "Uh carols." said wister.

"Yeah?" asked carols.

"You do realize we just ran were mostly everyone can see us and billy." said wister. Carols eyes opened wide and looked up. And he was right every woman that was in the area saw the group and billy and his white covered shaft.

"Oh no, this isn't good." said fluttershy. Carols looked to his right and left and were every he saw there were woman there.

"Well pister they have a saying for this in Mexico." said carols.

"Really what's that?" asked wister.

" Eran super jodido (Were super f-)

END. TBC...

Hey there guys it's me again and man this was a all nighter. What do I mean by that you ask? That means I worked most of the night on this thing. But yeah I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you did leave a review I love it when you guys do, but if that's all for now peace off. And don't ask me about the sex scene.


	6. Got something to say!

So guys... we need to talk. You see you guys did nothing wrong... I think I did something wrong... or right, here's the thing I wanted to talk about.

You guys know the story i'm making about three young boys some how got in equstria and are just chilling there now? Yeah well remember that little well... "dirty" scene I had made for billy? Yeah apparently when my sister read it she said that i'm making a straight shotacon scene. At first i'm like.

"What the fuck is shotacon?" then she's like.

"You don't want to know." so her telling me that got me a little curios. So I went on the interwebs and tried to find out what this stuff was. No luck, until 7chan appear before me. I think, "Maybe this can give me some answers?" and he, he... it gave me a lot.

For my dear readers who do not know what shotacon is let me give you a description.

"Shotacon- Older woman and men who like younger men." Now what does this mean you ask? Well when I went on 7chan I saw a cover of a young man around 16 years of age and an older woman. At first I thought. "AW! So there little love stories." I thought. i'm a sucker for romance by the way. But after a few pages I thought.

"Whoa, getting a little sexily isn't it?" I thought to myself. After a few more pages I just stare at this thing. "Oh...OH GOD!" I yell but not loud enough for my parents to hear.

So yeah... look for those dudes and girls out there who like shotacon I ain't dissing you guys, even this might be my new fetish... ANYWAYS! I came here to say that it doesn't just stop with just strangers. No my curios little fuck called a brain decided to explore even deeper into this stuff and... my god. Like I said I ain't dissing but this stuff goes on with older sister, older brothers, mother's and even fathers.

Which got to me thinking. "Will people like a story like this?" and then I thought. "Maybe." so yeah. If want to go check that stuff out yourself I ain't suggesting it but I ain't going against it either.

But yeah... i'm going to do something, i'm goanna leave it to you guys to decide. I'm goanna and try to put up a poll to see what most of you guys like. You get three choices, the story the way it is. a mixture of the two inside the story. or it like a straight shotacon manga. This up for you guys to deicide. But yeah... oh and also if want a female character to be in this story, which I don't know why because you don't want a fifthteen year old handling your character right? HAHAHAHAHA, but do you? Because if you do here's what to fill out.

Name: Their name duh.

Skin color: What color skin they have.

Race: You know Spanish, German, Russian, etc. (Can be up to three.)

Age: Young or older. (35 years old is the limit.)

Clothes: What they wear.

Type: Winged, grounded, gifted.

Breast size: I don't know I think A is the smallest and like E is the biggest, I don't know that's why I don't describe them.

Personality: What there like.

Thoughts on boys: What they think about man and boys.

Reaction: on meeting a boy?: A pawn meeting a boy maybe?

History: What there past was like.

(I'll take up to two females.)

Job: Have a job yes or no. And if yes what is it?

And if you do summit a character then thank you I will use them the best I can. But yeah like I said it's up to your guys votes to decide the fate of this story. And you can enter a female if you want. But that's all guys so peace off.


	7. Chapter 6: Getting adjusted part 2

Hey there guys i'm here with another chapter, yes I know that voting thing is still up but i'm goanna make this chapter so you guys have something to read while you vote. So here you go.

I do not own anything I us in this story except my three boys and storyline.

Chapter 6:Getting adjusted part 2

Last we left off the boys and fluttershy were in the middle of the town with a billy with his shaft covered in white.

"Maybe they don't know what a wee, wee is." whispered carols. Then one of the women watching them came up to them and looked at billy.

"Excuse me little girl? Is that a boy you're holding?" she asked. Carols looked at wister then at fluttershy then at the woman.

"MMMMAAAYYYYYBBBBBEEEE..." he said slowly. "Why do you ask?" asked carols.

"Oh nothing much I just want to (Gulp)... see him." said the woman with a little lustful smile. Meanwhile fluttershy in the distance something suddenly clicked in her head.

In fluttershy's mind...

There in fluttershy's mind was a tiny office room with computers with all little fluttershy's working them, but in front of them was a giant monitor that a fluttershy with an army uniform on was watching.

"General! General!" yelled a fluttershy wearing big black glasses came running down the rows of computers holding a piece of paper in her hand. She got next to the army fluttershy and she was gasping for air. Meanwhile the general grabbed the paper from her hands and read it.

"WHAT?!" yelled the army fluttershy as she pulled up the fluttershy wearing glasses. "Is this true?!" yelled the general. The fluttershy with the glasses nodded yes. The general threw to the ground and then walked over to one of the working fluttershy's. "Turn the vision to channel 8!" she yelled. The fluttershy quickly did and the monitor changed and they saw the real fluttershy starring at the woman reaching for billy.

"Danm it!" she yelled. She then turned to all the other fluttershy's. "Girls we got a code 513!" she yelled. All the fluttershy's gasped.

"What do we do? The main body won't responded!" said one the fluttershy's trying to type something in.

"And the nerves won't responded either the main bod y is paralyzed!" said another. The general looked ahead and started for a while. Then she turned back.

"Active code 40781..." she said. All the others gasped.

"A-are you sure general?" asked one of them. The general looked back.

"We have no choice." she said.

In reality...

Meanwhile with fluttershy she was panicking. "Oh what do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!" thought fluttershy. Then something clicked in her head. She looked ahead. "Mother instincts mode activated." she said in a robotic voice.

Meanwhile the boys the woman was about to touch billy until a hand grabbed her arm. "HEY WHAT DO YOU-." the woman was cut off when she saw fluttershy staring her right in the face.

"Stay away from them." said fluttershy as she picked up the woman and threw her to the ground with just holding her arm. Wister just looked at her.

"What the-." said wister as he was cut off as fluttershy appeared behind them and grabbed both of them. Then her two huge yellow wings had spread apart and she flew toward the air.

"WOAH!" yelled carols as he saw himself holding billy above the ground. He then looked at fluttershy. "Miss fluttershy?" he asked.

"Hang on." said fluttershy as she flew back a little and dashed ahead at full speed.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled carols and wister as they were flying threw the air at who knew.

Meanwhile rainbow dash was calmly sleeping on a cloud, when suddenly she felt a huge wind speed rush right past her and her cloud was destroyed below her making her jolt awake. "What the hell!?" thought rainbow dash as she looked behind her and saw fluttershy flying at super high speeds. "Fluttershy?" thought rainbow dash as she flew to chase after her.

But with fluttershy she was holding the boys tight in her arms, while flying at high speeds. Carols was closing his eyes and holding on to billy really tight not to let him go. But when he opened his eyes again he saw that there were heading toward a cloud. He closed his eyes for the impact.

While with fluttershy she saw the cloud and speeded up and went right through the cloud. Then when she went back to the normal speed she was going at she felt a little faster. Then she felt lighter and closed her left arm and felt nothing. Her eyes opened in shock and made a imminent stop and turned around. She looked around the sky and the clouds looking for carols and billy. "Carols!" yelled fluttershy.

"I'm over here!" yelled carols from somewhere. Fluttershy looked around and then looked down. She saw carols on a cloud still holding carols. She sighed in relief and grabbed her chest. But then she turned her head up and looked ahead. Wister still being held by fluttershy looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked wister.

"I see 8 more woman behind us..." said fluttershy.

"WHAT?! And how can you even see that far?" asked wister.

"I don't know right now but I know one of them is rainbow." said fluttershy as she looked down. "Carols hide for right now and when you see rainbow yell Skittles." said fluttershy as she blasted off ahead back toward the direction she was the opposite she was going.

Meanwhile rainbow dash was about to catch up with fluttershy until fluttershy appeared right in front of her. "AAHH!" yelled rainbow dash as she flew back. Then fluttershy slowly flew up to rainbow and passed wister to her. Rainbow grabbed wister and looked at him and then at fluttershy. "Flutter's what's going on?" asked rainbow dash.

"Can't explain go ahead of me and when you hear skittles that's carols and billy ready to be picked up, take them to twilight's house." said fluttershy blankly as she flew ahead of rainbow dash.

"Wait what are you-." said rainbow as seven more woman appeared before them. Rainbow dash was startled while fluttershy just floated there starring.

"Go." said fluttershy.

"Shy your goanna-?!" said rainbow dash as fluttershy turned around to look at her.

"GO!" she yelled. Rainbow dash kind of jumped but nodded and flew away from the scene. Fluttershy looked back at the woman. "Why did you follow me?" asked fluttershy. One of the woman came up.

"Well one you kind of assaulted a person and two you stole that young child, who could have been a boy." said the woman. "We just wanted to uh... see him that's all." said the woman. Fluttershy just glared at her.

"Your goanna have to get threw me first." said fluttershy. The woman just laughed.

"You?! HA! You're one of appleville's most shyest people, what you goanna do? Talk me to unconscious?" said the woman as she was about to fly past fluttershy until fluttershy appeared before her out of nowhere. The woman jumped back and just snarled. "Fine you want to fight bicth?!" said the woman as she raised her fist and threw it at fluttershy.

Fluttershy got the fist. The woman eyes went big as she saw this happen. Then fluttershy head butted the woman and then kneaded her in the gut and then grabbed her and threw her toward a cloud. Fluttershy then looked back at the women. "Anyone else?" asked fluttershy. All the women looked at each other and then at fluttershy. They all charged at her while fluttershy got in a fighting pose.

Meanwhile...

Rainbow dash was flying threw the sky on high alert to hear the name skittles. Carols was still on the same cloud when he saw rainbow dash flying by. "SKILLTELS!" yelled carols. Rainbow dash looked around then down and saw carols still holding billy. She floated down and landed on the ground.

"Carols can you explain to me what's happing?" asked rainbow dash.

"Billy got his wee wee eaten." said carols. Rainbow dash just looked at him.

"What?" she asked. Wister just face palmed and climbed up to rainbow dash's shoulder and whispered something. When he was done rainbow dash was blushing and then looked at billy and then at wister. "And you're sure that's what happened?" asked rainbow.

"I was there." said wister. Rainbow nodded her head.

"Alrighty then... let's get you three to twilights house!" said rainbow dash quickly as she grabbed carols flew up in the air and broke the sound barrier heading towards twilight's house.

Meanwhile with fluttershy...

Fluttershy was now currently punching the last woman in the group in the face. She then grabbed her and then kicked her toward the ground. Fluttershy's nose was bleeding and she had a black eye, her sweater was ripped and her pants were torn reveling her underwear. She looked toward her left then right seeing all seven of the women knocked out.

She sighed as was about to leave until she felt something behind her. She looked up and saw a shadow coming for her and was about to kick her. Fluttershy blocked the attack and flew back a little.

When she looked ahead she glared. "Oh it's you." she said as she raised her fist's. "Your not getting my son." she said as she flew towards the shadow.

Back with the group...

Twilight was currently reading a book until she heard a crash on her balcony. She jumped and put down the book and quickly ran upstairs and opened her doors to her balcony. What she saw as a rainbow dash having her feet in the floor board and holding wister and carols while he was holding billy in his hands.

"What are you doing?!" asked twilight. Rainbow quickly let the boys go and got her feet out of the floor boards and back on the actually floor.

"Ask the boys." said rainbow dash. Twilight looked at the boys trying to wake up billy. Twilight saw billy not awake and knelled next to him.

"What happened?" she asked. Wister and carols looked at each other and then at twilight.

"We'll tell you, but you won't like it." said carols. Twilight gave him a confused look.

"Wait why?" asked twilight. Wister sighed and got up and walked over to twilights ear and started to whisper. As the whispering went on twilight's face got redder and redder. She then looked at billy and a purple aura went around her hand. Billy was sounded by the aura and was lifted the air, twilight then carried billy upstairs and then used her other hand to open the bathroom door.

Twilight gently sat him on the toilet seat, she then turned to look at wister. "Okay wister take billy a bath." said twilight. She then turned around to rainbow. "Rainbow dash get to rarity's and take carols with you unnoticed and ask for a new pair of boy's underwear if she can make some." said twilight. Rainbow saluted as she grabbed carols and flew out the front door closing it on the way. Twilight walked toward the door and opened it and was goanna leave until wister stopped her.

"Wait twilight were are you going?" asked wister. Twilight looked back and then forward.

"I'm going to see celstia real quick." said twilight as she walked out the door and closed her eyes. She then teleported out of the area. Wister saw this and was amazed.

"I wonder if I train in magic I can do that?" thought wister to himself as he shook his head. "No time to think got to clean up billy." thought wister as he closed the door.

Meanwhile with fluttershy...

Fluttershy was sent flying back until she regained control of her flight and held one of her arms. She was even more beat up then she was before. She was missing a couple of teeth and she was sure one of her arms was dislocated. She was panting for air as she looked up above her. "I'm not giving him to you spitfire." said fluttershy as spitfire lowered her self to meet eye level with fluttershy. Spitfire had orange eyes and had short yellow/orange like hair. She also had white tanned skin and was wearing a blue suit have lighting bolts around it.

"Sorry fluttershy but you just attacked over 6 women i'm goanna have to turn you in and that little girl you had." said spitfire. Fluttershy's pupil's went small as she looked at spitfire angrily.

"DON"T YOU TOUCH HIM!" she yelled as she charged at spitfire and punched her right in the face. Spitfire flew back a little and whipped her mouth. When she looked she saw some blood on her arm. She sighed as she looked at fluttershy panting tritely.

"You give me no choice." thought spitfire as she went back a little and then went full speed at fluttershy. Fluttershy was tackled by spitfire and was being carried threw the sky. They went so fast the sound barrier broke...TWICE!

But with rainbow dash as she was flying low she heard the huge boom and looked back in the skies. "What are you doing fluttershy?" thought rainbow dash as she arrived at rarity's shop and knocked on the door fast. She waited for rarity to answer and when she did she opened the door to see rainbow dash.

"Rainbow darling what are you-?" asked rarity as rainbow cutted her off.

"CAN YOU MAKE BOYS UNDERWEAR?!" asked rainbow. Rarity was token back at rainbow's question.

"Umm... yes I can but what's the occasion?" asked rarity. Her eyes then went wide opened. "Rainbow... you're not going to-." said rarity as rainbow cutted her off.

"NO! Twilight needed me to ask you can you make it." said rainbow. "So can you?" asked rainbow.

"Well yes I can I just need one of the boys to measure." said rarity. Rainbow then looked to her left and saw carols in her arm.

"Oh so that's why she wanted me to bring carols." thought rainbow as she gave rarity carols. Rarity caught him.

"Whoa! For a boy you're size you're quite light carols." said rarity.

"Yeah I know." said carols as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Rarity nodded.

"Okay give me about... 10 minutes and I'll be done." said rarity. Rainbow smiled.

"All right! I'm goanna go see how the others are doing!" said rainbow as she blasted off toward twilight's house. Rarity then carried carols inside the shop.

"Come carols we have work to do." said rarity as she closed the door.

Meanwhile with the boys...

Billy slowly opened his eyes see a bright light at first but when he regained better control of his eye sight her saw that he was on a couch. He slowly got up from the couch rubbing his head and looked around the room. He eyes quickly opened fully as he checked under the blanket and saw that he still had pants on. He sighed in relief as he looked around the room. He then looked at himself, he was still wearing his shirt but except he felt like he was wearing girl's underwear and he saw he was wearing purple pants., he looked up again.

He saw that he was back in twilight's house in her living room. He then heard something coming from the kitchen. He got off the couch and grabbed the blanket around himself and slowly entered the kitchen. When he peaked inside he saw wister making some hot chocolate with Barbara. Barbara was the first one to see him.

"Hey billy's awake." said Barbara as she walked over to billy and put her arm around him. "Come on we made hot chocolate." said Barbara as she lead billy toward the table. Billy sat down on a chair and wister passed him a cup of hot Choco. Billy took it and took a small sip. He then looked at wister.

" Что случилось? (What happened?)" asked billy. Wister and Barbara looked at each other.

"Okay billy hears what happened." said wister as he explained to billy what happened ever since the worker problem.

"Что?! (WHAT?!)" yelled billy. "Где она ?! (Where is she?!)" asked billy. Wister gave him a confused look.

"Who fluttershy? Last time I saw her she stayed behind to some women who had followed us." said wister. Billy's eyes opened wide as he threw the blanket over himself and quickly ran in the living room and put on his shoes. Barbara and wister saw this and followed him to the living room. "Billy what are you doing?!" asked wister.

Billy tied his shoe and stood on the couch. He then ran on it and used it to jump over wister and Barbara and ran toward the door and opened it, but then he looked back at them. "Я собираюсь пойти получить мой ma'ma! (I'm going to go get my ma'ma!)" yelled billy as he ran outside.

"Billy wait!" yelled wister as he ran after billy, while Barbara followed but closed the door on the way and put the sign "Closed" on the door.

Meanwhile with rainbow dash...

Rainbow dash was flying in the skies heading towards twilights until she saw two figures in the air. She stopped flying forward and just floated there trying to see what they were. "What the?" thought rainbow dash as she saw the figures come closer. She saw this and flew out of their way as they did come her way. But when she looked back she saw fluttershy and spitfire punching each other. Rainbow dash was shocked seeing this and followed them.

But with fluttershy and spitfire, spitfire had fluttershy in a chock hold and was dragging her across the sky. Fluttershy was trying to escaped but not making much progress, so she reeled her head forward and then swung her head backwards to hit spitfire in the face. Spitfire let go of fluttershy and held her nose. Fluttershy was let go of and then charged at spitfire.

Spitfire let go of her nose and saw a fist in her eyes the next seconded. She was sent back and then fluttershy high kicked her in the face and then tried to kick her in the rib, but spitfire blocked it with her leg and then grabbed fluttershy's leg and started to swing her around. Once she had enough force she let go of fluttershy and flutter's was sent flying through clouds. But she regained her flight and looked at spitfire.

Fluttershy wasn't really sure why she was fighting spitfire or why she just attacked that woman back in town but something in her head just told her to do it, so she trusted her gut and did it and now she's in this mess. "I'm really can't take much more of this..." thought fluttershy as she flew back a little and charged at spitfire. Spitfire saw this and did the same. As the two came closer to each other they both broke the sound barrier and head butted each other and struggled for control of the battle.

But spitfire had suffered less damage and had more physical strength and she was winning the battle. "D-Dang it!" thought fluttershy as she was losing the battle. But after she thought that spitfire broke the struggle and then punched fluttershy right in the gut. Fluttershy coughed up some spit as she held her stomach. Then spitfire flew above her and then flew down grabbing fluttershy towards the ground.

As they were heading toward the ground other woman saw them and were running out of the way. They both landed on a lettuce cart and destroyed the cart. "Oh come on!" said a woman working the cart.

Spitfire slowly got up and rubbed her head and snapped her neck and looked down. Fluttershy was covered in lettuce and she was completely knocked out. Spitfire then got up from the ground and stretched her back, she then turned to see fluttershy. "You're under arrest for an assault on a peace keeper and on multiple women." said spitfire as she reached for some cuff's.

"Эй! (Hey!)" said a voice. Spitfire looked forward and saw something running towards her.

"What the?!" she said as the thing jumped on some of the pieces of the cart and jumped in the air. It then reeled back it's fist and then launched it right towards spitfire's face. Spitfire was sent staggering back, but regained her footing and cracked her jaw. "OW! All right who do you-?" said spitfire as she cut herself off as she billy for the first time trying to wake up fluttershy.

He was whipping as he tried to wake up fluttershy but she wouldn't wake up. Spitfire took a step forward and stepped on a piece of wood. Billy heard this and got up real quick and got in a quick boxing position. Spitfire took a step back but then looked at carols. "Look little girl we have to take her in to custody." said spitfire.

Billy shook his head and stepped backwards to block fluttershy from the mean lady. Spitfire sighed. "Now what do I do? Can't arrest the kid but she's blocking me from arresting fluttershy." thought spitfire. Then suddenly a bright flash of light came out of nowhere blinding both spitfire and billy. When they opened their eyes again they both saw twilight, princess celstia and princess Luna all standing there.

"Princesses!" said spitfire as she bowed towards them.

"No need to bow." said celstia as spitfire got back up. Celstia then looked toward billy. She then walked toward him and fluttershy, but billy still held his boxing pose ready to fight. Celstia then stopped in front of billy and looked at him. "Please billy let me heal her." asked celstia as she looked at billy. Billy stared at her for a while but he then scouted aside for celstia to walk.

Celstia then walked right next to fluttershy and knelled. She then put her hand on fluttershy's chest and a golden aura started to glow in her hand. Fluttershy was then surrounded in the golden aura and after about 2 minutes celstia put her hand off fluttershy and fluttershy was healed.

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes and groan in pain as she stood up. She then saw her clothes and smelled herself. "Why do I smell like lettuce?" asked fluttershy. Then what fluttershy saw next was billy running towards her and hugging her. She was token by surprise at first but then hugged back. "Good to you to billy." said fluttershy as she smiled while billy just hugged her.

"(Ahem...)" said a voice. Fluttershy looked up and saw the other four starring at her.

"What?" she asked.

Later that day back at twilight's house...

Everyone had gathered up at twilight's house for things to calm down a bit. Fluttershy was sitting at the kitchen table with celstia, Luna, spitfire and twilight. While everyone else had gathered around at the living room. Spitfire had explained the story to the princesses.

"And I did all that?" asked fluttershy as she had billy on her as he slept. Spitfire nodded.

"Yeah I think you remember, but looks like you don't really recall anything." said spitfire.

"Oh no, the last thing I remember I was with the boys in the town square." said fluttershy. Celstia nodded her head.

"So something caused you to attack the women huh? What did you exactly see?" asked celstia. Fluttershy put her hand on her chin.

"Well last thing I remember seeing that was one of the woman were reaching for billy." said fluttershy. Luna's head suddenly went up.

"Wait did you say you saw the woman go for billy?" asked Luna. Fluttershy nodded her head. "Do not take us for being rude but, have you had any sort of bond with that boy?" asked Luna. Fluttershy looked down at the sleeping billy and smiled a little.

"Well we only been together for a day but... he feel's like I would protect him like I would my own child." said fluttershy. Luna nodded her head.

"And did he happen to call you his mother?" asked Luna. Fluttershy nodded her head again. "I see the problem here." said Luna.

"What is it princess Luna?" asked twilight. Luna then turned to the others.

"She had her mother instincts kick in." said Luna.

"Mother instincts?" asked fluttershy.

"Yes, you see flutter one since this young child called you his mother that might have caused an emotion of a mother inside you but only activated when you saw the child in danger." said Luna. "So in total you mother side considers this young boy as your child." said Luna. Fluttershy looked at Luna.

"MY CHILD?!" she said in shock. Luna nodded her head.

"Then how the heck did she take on 7 women at once?! And me?!" asked spitfire. Luna then turned her head toward spitfire.

"Do not ever underestimate what a mother would do for their child." said Luna. "Or else people learn the hard way." said Luna. Celstia saw the testation in the room and had to break it.

"(Ahem) But besides from that the charges are still here." said celstia.

"Yes I understand I'll take the punishment for what I did." said fluttershy.

"But, I'll just let this one slide." said celstia. Fluttershy looked at celstia.

"Really?" asked fluttershy. Celstia nodded her head.

"Yes but just this once, you really don't have any memory of what happened and I see you reason why to attack the woman." said celstia. "but if this happens again I can't tell you what will happen." said celstia. Fluttershy bowed her head.

"Thank you princess celstia." said fluttershy. Celstia smiled.

"No problem." said celstia. "But we will need to get some official papers to say he's really your son." said celstia, fluttershy nodded her head. Then all five of them got off the table and headed toward the living room and when they entered they saw the gang on the couch or on the floor.

"Well?" asked pinkie pie from the couch.

"The charges are dropped." said twilight. The girls cheered as the boys high fived each other. Then rarity came from the couch and gave fluttershy a stack of clothes. Fluttershy looked at it.

"What's this?" asked fluttershy.

"Oh just some spare clothes for when he need's changing." said rarity. "I even made some for carols and wister." said rarity as fluttershy looked at the two.

Wister had on a red tee shirt with blue working pants and brown boots. "I'm on a farm might as well work on it." said wister. Applejack then stood next to wister and put her arm around him.

"You better! I don't want a dead beat at my house." said applejack with a smile. Carols was wearing a green shirt with blue shorts and blue running sneakres.

"Good for running around!" said carols happily as he ran around the room.

"Carols no running please!" asked twilight. Carols stopped.

"Sorry miss twilight." said carols. Fluttershy then giggled as she slowly shook billy awake. Billy slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Fluttershy then let him stand up on the floor as he stretched. She then gave him the clothes.

"Go and change okay?" asked fluttershy. Billy nodded as he slowly went to the bathroom to change.

After a few minutes billy came out and everyone looked toward him. He was now wearing a brown shirt with a orange jacket, blue shorts and purple shoes. But he then thought of something and reached into his pocket. He walked over to wister and gave him a pair of paintes. "Hre вы идете. (Here you go.)" said billy. No one noticed except for carols but he saw that billy's hair dye was off.

"Hey billy's hair I s actually red!" said carols as he pointed toward billy's hair. Everyone looked and saw that billy's was actually red.

"Huh so he's a ginner huh?" said rainbow.

"Rainbow!" yelled twilight.

"What?!" said rainbow. But then applejack noticed something in wister hands and grabbed it from him.

"HEY!" yelled wister as he tried to reach for it. Applejack put it the air and examined it.

"Is this a pair of panties billy was just wearing?" asked applejack to wister. Wister blushed.

"Well since he had no spare underwear he had to wear something!" said wister in his defense. Applejack then looked at it again.

"But if you were in twilight's house, why are these my pair?" asked applejack. Wister just blushed saying nothing. Applejack just smirked and laughed as she smacked wister on the back.

"AH! Don't worry boy! If you were thinking about me you can use these as long as you want." said applejack laughing as she gave it back to wister. Wister blushed very hard and then became angry. He ran ahead at applejack and threw it at her face. "OW! HEY!" said applejack as she got the panties off her face.

"Why would I want as something as nasty as that!" yelled wister. "Especially from a farm girl like you?!" he said. Applejack check's puffed red.

"That's it come over hear you big mouth kid!" yelled applejack as she started to chase wister around twilights house. Rainbow just face palmed.

"Not again." she said with a sweat drop.

"NO RUNNING!" yelled twilight. The princesses just watched as this happened. Spitfire got next to rarity and pinkie.

"Does this usually happen?" she asked. They both nodded their heads yes. Carols was just having a giggle fit watching this.

While fluttershy and billy saw this happen they looked at each other and giggled. Then billy got fluttershy's lap again and laid on her while she gently stroked his hair.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled applejack.

"NEVER!" yelled wister.

END.

Hey there guys its me again and I hope your enjoyed this chapter, tried to make this one a little more action packed but still calm too. But anyways if you still haven't voted please do I suggest and if you still want to enter a female of your just PM me.

Or if you have a question or suggestion for the story just PM too, trust me I'll reposed. But yeah if that's all I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you did leave a review I love it when you guys do and if that's all peace off.


	8. Chapter 7: Wooding around

Hey there guys it's me again with another chapter here and a lot of you guys like this story and I like to make it, but anyways enough chit chat you guys came for a story not for me talking and if that's all let's start this.

I do not own anything I use in this story except my three boys and storyline.

Chapter 7: Wooding around

It has been two days later and the princesses had now made a rule. No one is allowed to harm or harass the boys. If they do these things they will be arrested, but the only excuse is if they are breaking the law. But for the boys were just doing there things. Let's check on billy first.

Billy was in the the bathroom which it currently the afternoon with fluttershy while she was dyeing his hair. He was having his hair died green again just like the way he liked it. Fluttershy was humming a small melody as she died billy's hair. "So billy what are you gonna do today?" asked fluttershy. Billy mad a motion with his hands of him walking towards a tree. He then knocks on the tree and on the other side was another person. He waved and the other person followed him.

"Oh so your gonna go to twilight's house and get carols to play?" asked fluttershy. Billy nodded his head. He then used his hands to make a motion of him and carols walking towards some trees and towards a house. He then knocked on it and another person came out. Billy waved and the other person started to follow them.

"And for wister to follow you too?" she asked. Billy nodded his head again. Fluttershy smiled. "Okay i'll let you go and be with your friends but be careful okay?" asked fluttershy. Billy nodded and crossed his chest and then pointed toward his eye. Fluttershy smiled. "Okay a pinkie promise it is then." said fluttershy as she finished dying his hair. "Now just sit around for a while and then the dye will dry." said fluttershy as she lead billy out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile with wister...

Wister was picking apples from a tree and then had put all of them into a basket and then wiped his forehead. He had been working with the apples since the morning and there way of life was not easy but he knew that he would have to get used to it. He then picked up the basket of apples and then walked toward a bigger basket and dumped them in their. "So how's the work going?" asked a voice. Wister turned around to see that it was applejack.

"It's going fine but it's hard work." said wister.

"Well what do you except this is a farm, we have to work hard to survive in this world of ours." said applejack as she grabbed an apple and bit into it. "So (Munching) Do you plan to go with your friends today?" asked applejack. Wister had not actually thought of this since he was working.

"Well... no not really." said wister. Applejack looked at him then at the farm.

"You know what, for this once i'm gonna cut your work day short." said applejack. Wister then looked at her.

"Really?" he asked. Applejack nodded her head.

"Yup but be careful all right?" asked applejack. Wister nodded his head as he put down the basket and started toward the pat h down sweet apple acre's and towards the town.

Meanwhile with carols...

Carols was helping Barbara stacking some books on some shelf's. "Come on! (Wheeze) One more push!" yelled carols as he and Barbara were trying to get a huge book onto the top shelf. Both of them yelled as they made one finale push and the book was finally put on the shelf. They both sighed as they both then fell on the floor panting for air. They then looked at each other and giggled. "Who knew putting 40 books in the places they belong who take a lot out of you." said carols.

"Yeah it was really hard just for me doing it by myself when twilight wasn't around but now with you it isn't as hard for me." said Barbara.

"Yeah i could imagine." said carols as he got up off the floor and stood up. He then helped Barbara get up and he then looked around the room. "So anything else to do?" asked carols.

"Nothing really." said Barbara.

"huh." said carols as he grabbed his chin. "Now what do i do?" thought carols to himself. He then heard some knocking at the door. He turned around and walked toward the door and opened it. What he saw was billy standing there. "Oh hey billy!" said carols happily. Billy then made some motion to follow him. "You want me too hang out with you today?" asked carols. Billy nodded his head. "Well i don't know... Barbara!" yelled carols.

Barbara came walked next to him. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you ask if twilight will let me hang out with the guys today?" asked carols.

"Sure." said Barbara as she went upstairs and into twilight's room. Carols and billy stood there for a few minutes and then Barbara came down again and then held carols's hand open and dropped some bits into it. "She said ok but be careful she said and she also said to give you a bit of money just in case." said Barbara.

"Yes!" said carols as he walked out the door with billy towards the market.

"So you later!" yelled Barbara.

Meanwhile with wister...

Wister was walking around the market as he headed toward twilight's house, but then he saw carols and billy walking together. He waved hi to them and then they both ran toward him.

"Hey wister we were just walking towards the farm to get you." said carols.

"Really?" asked wister. Billy nodded his head. "Well then boys what do we do now?" asked wister. They all just stood there for a moment until carols spoke up.

"Hey let's go to the park!" said carols.

"Well i guess." said wister. Billy nodded. So then the boys started to walk toward the park in the village.

After a few more blocks they had finally reached the park and it was so pretty. "Wow!" said carols in aw as he looked around the park.

"Quite impressive, wouldn't you say billy." asked wister. Billy didn't answer because his eyes were wide open. "I'll take that as a yes." said wister with a smile and also a sweat drop. He then looked ahead and saw some swings for them to go on.

"Hey guys let's go those." said wister. The others agreed and they all walked toward the swing sets and started to swing back and forth.

"WHOA!" yelled billy as he swung high in the air. Wister just laughed while carols was grinning. Wister saw this and insensate became worried.

"Carols what are you thinking?" asked wister. Carols then turned to wister.

"I was thinking if i can land on my feet while jumping off this thing!" said carols excited like.

"NO! That's the dumbest thing I've heard you say yet, well besides when you asked me if you can turn you're own poop into gold." said wister. Carols was looking at the ground still smiling.

"But i know i can make it!" said carols as he prepared to jump.

"Don't you do it carols!" yelled wister. Carols then at when he was high in the sky jumped off the swing. "CAROLS!" yelled wister.

Carols had jumped in the air but as he jumped he saw he was about to hit the ground face first. "UH OH!" thought carols as he jumped again in the air landing on his feet. He had his eyes close the entire time he did this put when he opened them again he saw that he was on the ground on his feet. "TA DA!" he said as he lifted his arms in the air.

Billy and wister looked at him wide eyed. "How did you do that?" asked wister very shocked. Carols put his hand to his chin for a minute but then just shrugged.

"I don't know it just happened." said carols. Wister stopped swinging on the swing and walked toward carols. He looked closely at carols and circled around him.

"I don't get it, there isn't anything on you to make you do that." said wister as he kept on looking at carols. Meanwhile billy was still swinging until he heard something.

"HELP!" yelled a voice. Billy eyes went wide as he looked around the area to see what it was coming from. "HELP!" yelled the voice again. Billy stopped the swing and got off and ran off toward the voice. Meanwhile carols saw this and yelled toward billy.

"Billy where are you going?!" asked carols as he started to chase after him too.

"Hey wait up!" yelled wister as he followed carols.

Billy was running fast toward the voice because as he heard it he also heard a load growling nearby too. As he arrived on the scene he saw a little girl up a tree but what he saw under the tree was some type of wolfs made of wood. Some of them were trying to climb up the tree while the others were holding off some guards that had showed up.

One of the guards saw billy. "KID GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled the guard as one of the creatures jumped on her but she blocked its bite with her sword. Billy was in shock as he saw the monster's, but he shook his head and ran toward the pack that were near the tree. One of the creatures noticed him and growled. But billy kept on running towards them. The wolf jumped and charged at billy. But billy jumped over the wolf, then used its head to grab the bark of the wood and started to climb up the tree.

One of the wolfs bite into billy's pants and was pulling him down. "Отпустить! (Let go!)" yelled billy as he kicked the wolf in the face three times. On the third kick the wolf let go of him but tor off a bit of his pants. He climbed the tree and then got on the branch the girl was on. He then looked up at the girl.

He saw that this girl had short golden blonde hair and had golden eyes. She had light kind of tanned skin and she was wearing a gray dress with purple shoes. "Ты в порядке? (Are you okay?)" asked billy to the girl. The girl just looked at him.

"Um... i don't know what you're saying there." said the girl. Billy face palmed. He forgot he can't speak to people without wister translating for him. He looked down to still see the wooden wolf's down there. "What do we do now?! If we go down there were timber wolf dinner!" said the girl in a panicked voice.

Meanwhile with wister and carols...

Wister and carols had just arrived on the scene and it did not look good. They both saw the timber wolf's attacking the guards and the wolf's after billy and a girl. Wister turned to carols. "Carols you help billy and the girl i'm gonna go help the guards." said wister. Carols nodded as the two splinted up. Carols had gotten close enough to the wolf's that he picked up a couple of rocks and started to throw them at them. The wolf's were hit by a wave of rocks and turned to see who was doing it. They saw carols as he spitted at them.

"Come catch me you dogs!" yelled carols as he ran from the wolfs. All the wolfs who were on the tree now started to chase carols. Carols was running toward another tree as he he saw a log in front of him. He jumped on the log to get to a branch of a tree but he couldn't quite make it. He then jumped again in the air as he went higher and landed on the branch. He turned as he saw the timber wolf's trying to climb up the tree. "HA!" laughed carols as he kept the wolf's distracted.

Meanwhile with wister he had arrived were the guards were fighting he saw a guard being grounded by a giant wolf. He looked around for something then he saw a branch. He ran over to it and grabbed it then ran back to the grounded guard who her shotgun was right next to her on the floor. As he was running he swung the branch at the timber wolf. The timber wolf was sent rolling off the guard as she got back up and grabbed the shotgun and pumped it.

The timber wolf got back up and looked at the guard.

(BBBBLLLLAAAAAMMMMM!)

But it face was blown away by the shotgun blast as the guard pumped up the shotgun again and pointed toward another wolf and fried. It was blown to bit's as she grabbed some shell's from her belt and loaded the gun. She then pumped it up again and looked at carols. "Hey thanks kid." she said but then she looked at him again. "Hey your one of those three boys the princesses discovered right?"she asked. Wister was about to answer until he saw another wolf coming towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled as the guard turned around and saw the wolf lunge at her. She high kicked the wolf to the side and as the wolf was about to get up she shot her shotgun and the wolf was killed. Wister sighed as he wiped his forehead and then looked at the guard. "Yes i am." he said.

The guard looked up and down at him and smirked. "There right, boys can be cute." she said. Wister blushed as he heard this complement. The guard just winked at him as she ran off to help the others kill the wolfs. Wister just shook his head as he saw carols on a tree distracting the wolfs. He ran toward were billy and the girl was and yelled towards them.

"Billy are you up there?!" yelled wister. Billy poked his head out, then the girl next to him did the same. "Okay good now i need for you too to jump!" said wister.

"Jump?! Are you crazy?!" she yelled.

"Just trust me!" yelled wister. The girl looked at billy.

"What do i do?" she asked.

"Вы не должны прыгать, я буду просто нести Вас. (You don't have to jump, i'll just carry you.)" said billy as he stood up from the branch.

"Huh?" she said as billy grabbed her from the bottom and lifted her up. "Hey! What are you-?!" she said as billy jumped off the branch. "AAAAHHH!" she yelled as they fell. Wister caught the two of them but almost lost his balance in the process.

He then put the two of them on the ground and then billy let down the girl. She just looked at billy. "You're insane!" she yelled.

"Sorry billy tries to warn people before he does things like that but they never understand him since he speaks pure Russian." said wister. The girl then looked at billy who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"No wonder i couldn't understand him." she thought to herself. She then shook her head and twirled her fingers. "Well uh... thanks for saving me billy." she said. Billy just made a thumbs up towards her. She giggled as she saw him do this. "Well anyways my name is dinky, what's yours?" dinky asked to wister.

"Oh i'm wister and you know this is my friend billy and carols-..." wister said but then made a frown. "CRAP WE FORGOT ABOUT CAROLS!" yelled wister as he ran toward where the guards where, billy and dinky followed him. Meanwhile the guards had just killed the last of the timber wolfs around them until the one with the shotgun saw him running towards them.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" asked the guard. Wister was panting from running so fast.

"My friend! (Gasp) He lead the wolfs away from my friend billy and the girl dinky but now there on him." said carols. The guard with the shotgun whistled as three more guards two of them with swords, and one of them with a revolver came up.

"Come on girls! We still got some wolf's to get rid of! Plus one of the boys they found are in trouble!" the guard yelled. She then looked toward wister. "Lead the way kid." she said. Wister nodded his head as he lead the guards toward the wolf's and where carols was just sitting there. He saw them and sighed.

"Finally! These guys were getting tried of my trick's." said carols as the timbers wolf's turned back but one of them got shot in the head spilling out green blood. The others charged at the guards while they ether shot at the wolf's or slashed them with the swords. Wister ran toward carols.

"Okay carols jump, i'll catch you!" said wister. Carols giggled.

"Dude i can just jump down." said carols as he jumped off the tree branch.

"Carols!" yelled wister in fear. But as carols was about to hit the ground he jumped again in the air and landed on his feet.

"See?" said carols. Wister walked over to him and slapped him on the head. "OW! What the heck man!?" asked carols.

"Don't scare me like that!" said wister a little mad. Carols gave a sheepish grin.

"Hee, hee sorry..." he said as he starched his head. Dinky and billy came running right after carols had jumped down.

"Cool you can double jump?! That's like what people do in video games!" said dinky. Carols looked in surprise.

"REALLY?! (GASP) I'M A SUPERHERO!" said carols as he was about to jump again but wister stopped him.

"No carols you're not, it's probably because of the magic in this world." said wister. "Why it causes you to double jump in the air like a video game character i have no idea." said wister. Then they all heard one finally gun shot and went to go check out how it turned out. As the peeked the saw all the wolf's ether blown apart by the gun shots or slashed into pieces by the swords. The guard with the shotgun but her gun to the side and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"(PHEW) Man it took awhile but it looks like we got them all." she said as she also saw the kids. "Hey don't worry there all dead!" she said. Wister and carols came walking up to the guard.

"Thank you for saving my friend, were in your debt." said wister as he bowed toward the guard as so did carols. The guard smiled.

"Acultty kid i think i owe you one, if it weren't for you knocking down that timber wolf for me to grab my shotgun i think we would had even had a harder time taking down these things." said the guard smiling. Wister and carols smiled. Billy and dinky smiled too but unaware to any of them a single timber wolf was stalking up on dinky and was now running at her.

Wister was the first one to notice this and ran towards her. She saw him running towards her and then she turned around to see the timber wolf running at her. "MOVE!" yelled wister as he caught up to dinky first and pushed her towards billy as the timber wolf lunged at wister and landed on him.

As it landed on him it sunk it's claws into his skin and bit into his shoulder. "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" yelled wister in pain as he felt the sharp teeth of the timber wolf in his shoulder. The guard with the shotgun grabbed it like a baseball bat and swung it at the timber wolf. But as the timber wolf was send flying because of the swing it took a good chunk of wister's shoulder with it. But as the timber wolf got back up billy tackled it to the ground and stared to punch it in the jaw and face.

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" yelled billy as he kept on punching the timber in the face over and over. He just kept punching it and it started to whimper but he didn't care this made him punch harder. He was punching that everyone heard cracking and green blood started to spill and billy was just punching faster and faster. Carols had to run over and hold billy back as he wanted to punch it more. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" yelled billy as he tried to go after it again.

"BILLY IT'S DEAD! IT'S DEAD!" yelled carols as he struggled to keep billy back. After a few minutes of struggling billy finally calmed down. Then carols and billy noticed that the guards and dinky were kneeling right next to wister body. They both ran over there and saw what happened to wister. Wister was bleeding bad from his shoulder and his body was in claw marks.

"Someone get a medic fast!" yelled the guard with the shotgun. One of the other guards ran off to find one. Carols and billy kneaded right next to wister.

"Om my god pister, hang on we'll get help!" said carols in a scared voice. Billy nodded his head really fast. Wister just giggled slightly.

"D-don't... worry guys... i'll be fine...j-just let me... t-take a n-nap real...quick..." said wister as his eyes were slowly closing. Carols saw this and grabbed wister by the shirt.

"I SWEAR TO GOD PISTER IF YOU DIE ON US I'M GONNA-..." this was the last thing wister heard before he past out.

Later in a unknown place...

Wister was slowly opening his eyes and seeing a bright light. He used his hand to block the light but then found that he had a needle on his arm. He looked to his right and saw some medical equipment and to his left a heart mounter. He looked ahead of him and he saw that he was in a hospital bed and that billy and carols were sleeping on each side of his bed.

"G-g-guys...?" wister said weakly and slowly. Both of the boys woke up and looked at wister wide eyed.

"Pister! You're alright now okay?! We got help!" said carols holding wister hand. "We got you to the hospital as fast as we could." said carols. Billy nodded his head with tears in his eyes. Wister slowly smiled.

"T-t-thanks guys..." he said as the two stood there trying to say everything was alright but he already knew it was. But then they heard some crashing going on in the hallway. Then they heard some voices.

"Ma'am you can't go in-" said a voice of a nurse.

"I DON"T CARE!" yelled a voice as it kicked open the door. It was applejack and man did she looked pissed. She then turned to wister and started to walk toward him. Billy and carols quickly got out of the way. She then stood over him.

"Applejack what are you-?" said wister.

(**SLAP!**)

Applejack had slapped wister right across the face. Wister grabbed his face in pain. "HEY WHAT THE HE-..." yelled wister but then he went silent as he saw applejack. She still had her hand in the same place she had slapped him with but he saw that she was all red in the face and she looked super mad but she had tears in her eyes and her hair was a mess, she was even in her pajamas. She then grabbed him by the shirt and but her face to face with her.

"**DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT, DO YOU HEAR ME!?**" yelled applejack.

"I-..." wister tried to say.

"**DO YOU HEAR ME?!**" she yelled even louder. Wister jumped for a moment but nodded his head. Applejack stood like this for a few minutes but then gentle pulled him into a hug with some of her tears going down her checks. "I was so worried (sniff) i thought you might had been killed." said applejack as she held wister in the hug. Wister heard this and gentle hugged back.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Don't worry, i know you didn't mean to scare me... just please don't do it again, i don't know what i would do if i had you killed under my protection." said applejack as she just held wister in a hug for a few more moments.

Later...

It was later and applejack was the only one with wister since billy and carols went toward the house's of fluttershy and twilight's. Applejack was talking to wister. "They said that most of your shoulder was missing but they put some healing magic on it but it would take time to regenerate and there was claw marks everywhere on your body but you should only be in here for a week." said applejack.

"Your world has some of the most advanced healing I've ever heard." said wister. Applejack scratched her head.

"Yeah i guess we do." she said with a sheepish grin. But she then looked at him. "Hey... don't scare me like that okay? I was really worried for your little butt." said applejack. Wister rubbed his shoulder.

"Yes i'm... sorry about that." said wister. Applejack just sighed.

"I know just be careful of what you do." said applejack.

"I will." said wister. Applejack then got up from the side of his bed. "WELL! (YAWN!) Time to go." said applejack as she was about to leave until wister stopped her.

"Wait!" he yelled. Applejack tunred around.

"What is it?" she asked. Wister just rubbed his head.

"Well are you gonna... you know..." he said. Applejack gave him a confused face. "You know..." said wister with a slight blush. Applejack then got what he was saying and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night my little cutie." said applejack as she exited the door and turned off the lights. Wister then turned to his side and thought to himself.

"Maybe i am falling for this woman..." thought wister to himself as he fell asleep.

END.

Hey there guys it's me again and i hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you still want to enter your character the thing is still open and SonofDeath i will accept your male OC as a female, so yeah just but in the things in dude and i'll see what chapter i can but her in. But yeah guys if your enjoyed this chapter leave a review i love it when you guys do and yeah if that's all for now peace off.


	9. Chapter 8: Angel like allys part 1

Hey guys its me again with another chapter of this strange story, and hey I got some of your guys oc's, that awesome! But besides all of that let's get this thing started.

I do not own anything I use in this story except storyline and oc's I've made.

Chapter 8:Angel like ally's part 1

It has been four days later ever since the wolf attack and wister is still in the hospital.

Wister was just laying there on his bed reading some magic spell's. He saw a glass cup of water right next to him and thought to himself. "Can I do it?" he thought to himself. He put his hand towards the glass and focused. "Come on!" he thought to himself as the glass slowly started to float in the air having a white aura around it. Then the door slammed opened and wister lost his focus and dropped the glass cup and broke it on the ground.

The nurse came in and looked at wister then at the world then back at him. "Did I interrupt something?" asked the nurse. Wister just swung his head no.

"No just trying something." said wister as he looked at the broken glass, he then looked at the nurse. "So how much longer am I suppose to be here?" asked wister. The nurse looked at her clip board and smiled.

"Well good news in about 2 days you should be out of here." said the nurse. Wister sighed happily.

"Good now I won't have to worry applejack anymore." thought wister to himself when they both heard a knock on the door. When they both turned around they saw applejack peaking her head out.

"Um can I come in?" she asked. The nurse nodded her head yes as she walked out of the room and past applejack. Applejack walked up to wister and looked toward the floor and saw the broken glass. "What did you do?" asked applejack. Wister sighed as he slipped back into his pillow.

"I was trying to do the thing twilight does, I had it for a moment until the nurse came." said wister. Applejack nodded her head.

"So what color was it?" asked applejack. Wister looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" asked wister.

"You know the color of your aura." said applejack. Wister thought about this.

"Well what I did see it was I think it was white." said wister scratching his head. "So you come here to visit me again?" asked wister.

"Well of course I came to visit! I have to see how my little worker been doing." said applejack smiling. Wister showed a small smile when he saw applejack smiling, he then smelled the air and closed his nose.

"OH GOD! Were you working all day today?!" said wister holding his nose.

"Well yeah I just came back from picking apples." said applejack. Wister then started to swing his pillow at her, she jumped back as he swung. "Hey what the heck?!" she asked.

Wister kept on swinging at her. "Keep away from me! You haven't showered yet and you smell like poop!" said wister. This made applejack get a tick mark on her forehead.

"Oh yeah?!" she said angrily as she walked up to wister and grabbed his pillow and threw it out of the way.

"Hey!" said wister as he saw applejack get closer to him. "NO! Stay away!" said wister as he pushed applejack back. Applejack grabbed him and pulled down her sleeve and put wister's nose next to her armpit.

"Have a good sniff of this then!" said applejack as she pushed wister toward her armpit. Wister tried to push away put applejack kept him place.

"Get that stench away from me!" said wister trying to push away from applejack. But applejack just kept him there.

"No way kid! You're goanna stay like this until you like the smell!" said applejack. Wister thought he was goanna die.

"GOD IT SMELL'S SO BAD!... but it has a bit of a sweet smell to it." thought wister to himself as he but that thought out of his mind. "No! Got to get out of this!" he thought.

Five minutes later...

Applejack still had wister in the place and after a while he stopped moving. Applejack saw this and smiled. "Well kid you like the smell now?" asked applejack with a smirk. But wister didn't respond. "Kid?" asked applejack. He still didn't respond. "KID!" yelled applejack as she was about to move away but wister just grabbed her shirt. "Huh?" she thought as she looked down at wister.

Wister had a huge blush on his face as he took deep smell's of applejack's armpit. Applejack tried to push him away put he grabbed tight. "Ok kid that's enough!" said applejack as she finale pushed away wister from her arm. When she saw wister he had a huge blush on his face.

"There happy?" said wister. Applejack just looked at him strange then looked at his bed sheet's, what she saw next was a surprise. She saw something raised up from his bed sheet's. She saw it and smiled, she then turned to wister who was now even blushing even harder.

"So like what you see?" said applejack as she made a little pose. Wister just shook his head.

"NO, NO! It's not what you're thinking!" said wister with his huge blush. Applejack got sat next to him and grabbed his little penis under the cover's.

(**WARING: THIS SCENE CONTAINS SEX/COLP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ PLEASE SKIP THIS UNTIL YOU SEE THIS AGAIN**)

Wister let out a tiny gasp as she grabbed it. She then started to rub it up and down. Applejack was smiling as she saw wister reacting to every time she was rubbing his penis. Applejack saw this and then started to rub even faster then before. Wister felt pleasure that was unbearably.

"S-stop..." he said in a weak voice.

"What's wrong kid I thought you hated perverted stuff like this?" said applejack as she continued to rub his penis. Wister grabbed her shirt even tighter.

"I-I d-do..." said wister gasping from the pleasure. But as applejack continued to rub she got an idea.

"Hey kid since you feel so good how about I rub the real thing?" said applejack. Wister gave her a confused face until she went under his rope and grabbed his real penis. Wister yelped as she then started to rub his penis in the flesh. Wister felt like he was in heaven and like he was goanna die. Applejack just continued to rub.

Wister then looked at her arm and pulled down her sleeve and started to smell her armpit. Applejack giggled as he did this. "Well look's like you do like the smell." said applejack with a smile. "Well since you like it so much here's your reward." said applejack as she rubbed it even faster. Wister grabbed on to her shirt even tighter then before.

Wister then reached on top of applejack's shirt and unbuttoned her shirt. "What the?!" said applejack as her shirt popped opened and her bra and chest fell out. Wister then grabbed one side of her bra reveling her left side boob, he then started to suck on her nipple. Applejack yelped as he started to suck on her nipple, she was now blushing and started to feel good from the sucking.

"i'm not goanna lose to her!" thought wister to himself as he started to suck even harder.

"AH!" yelled applejack in pleasure as she felt his tongue go around her nipple. She then started to rub even faster on wister penis. Wister felt even more pleasure but he kept on sucking. Both of them applejack rubbing and wister cucking on her nipple both of them were having unspeakable pleasure being given to them. Soon after a while wister couldn't hold it anymore.

"Danm it!" thought wister to himself as he let go of applejack's nipple a let out a little yell. He started to came all over applejack's hand and it was a lot. Applejack let out a blush as she saw it all.

"Aw you like me that much?" she said as wister continued to cum. But as he finished wister had a huge blush on his face and tears started to form in his eyes and he started to sob a little. Applejack saw this and used her free hand to wipe away some of his tears. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked. Wister looked at her mad and then looked at her nipple, he then bit it. "OW!" yelled applejack as she threw wister off her nipple. "What the heck kid?!" asked applejack.

"YOU MOLESTED ME YOU DIRTY HILL BILLY!" yelled wister. Applejack stood back from wister getting off the bed and looked at him "YOU COULDN'T JUST HELP YOUSELF HUH?! ALWAYS COMING TO YOUR LUST, NEVER THINKING AHEAD!" yelled wister. Applejack just looked at him shocked at first but then disappointed, she knew he was right, she had finally came to her lust and she had molested him without her evening knowing. She was just so in the moment at the point of time she had no idea what she was really doing.

"I-I... Your right... I'll just go..." said applejack as she walked over to a fountain and cleaned off the semen on her hand and lifted her bra up and buttoned up her shirt. "I'm sorry..." she said as she was about to go.

"WAIT!" yelled wister. Applejack looked back at him confused.

Wister just looked up at her teary eyed. "I-I just don't want you t-to see me l-like this..." said wister with some tears falling his eyes. "I-I've been attracted to you for awhile now... I just didn't know how to say it." said wister rubbing his eyes. "Now you see me like.. l-like... this! This perverted little brat!" said wister in angry grabbed his left eye. "I just wanted to be a gentlemen to you." said wister.

Applejack heard all of this and she smiled with a slight blush. She then walked over back to him, she then grabbed the side of wister's face and kissed him on the lips. Wister was surprised at first but just gave back the kiss as they sat there like that for a moment. There tongues wrestled each other for control. But after they were done a single string of spit spilt apart as they looked at each other and blushed.

"So my little cutie how was your first kiss?" asked applejack. "Was it good?" she asked. Wister nodded his head very fast with the blush still on his face. Applejack just giggled a little as she rubbed off the tears on wister's face. She then but his face in her chest and hugged him. "Hey don't worry ok? As long as your you I could care less if your perverted." said applejack. "You someone I care about kid and don't forgot that." said applejack.

Wister nodded his head yes in her chest. She then let go of wister and smiled. "Well then let's clean you up before anyone finds out what we did." said applejack.

"How?" asked wister. Applejack looked at him and smirked.

"Oh I know how." said applejack as she got near his penis. Wister let out a gasp of pleasure again as he felt even better pleasure.

(**END OF COLP/SEX SCENE**)

Meanwhile...

Fluttershy was flying around the town looking at the ground looking worried about something. She then saw vinyl just jamming to her beats, so fluttershy then flew down toward vinyl. "Um...excuse me." said fluttershy. But vinyl had her headphones to loud so she couldn't hear her. Fluttershy sighed as she tapped vinyl's shoulder. Vinyl lifted her headphones and turned around to see fluttershy.

"Oh hey there shy's! What you doing around town?" asked vinyl. Fluttershy looked to her left and then right then towards vinyl.

"You haven't seen billy anywhere have you?" asked fluttershy. Vinyl put her hand on her chin and thought.

"Nope sorry, why?" asked vinyl.

"Well billy's been acting... strange for these past days." said fluttershy. "He's always disappearing and coming back home with bruises." said fluttershy. "I tried to find out what's been happing but I can't and i'm afraid to ask him." said fluttershy. Vinyl nodded her head as she heard this.

"Well there's one thing to do." said vinyl. "Stalk him." said vinyl very calmly.

"What?! NO! I can't do that to him!" said fluttershy. Vinyl just sighed.

"Fine then hmm...You could ask one of your other friends to see if he went off with the other little dude, what was his name... oh carols!" said vinyl.

"That would make sense, thank you vinyl." said fluttershy as she bowed towards vinyl and then flew off.

"No problem!" yelled vinyl as she put back on her headphones.

Meanwhile at twilight's...

Barbara was stacking some books on a desk until she heard a knock on the door. "Twilight someone's knocking at the door!" yelled Barbara. Twilight walked from the kitchen and opened the door. Twilight opened it to see fluttershy.

"Fluttershy? Why are you here?" asked twilight.

"I was wondering if you had heard where carols was taking billy to today." said fluttershy.

"Where they went?" asked twilight as she thought about this. "I really don't know where they went." said twilight. Fluttershy gave a scared face.

"Oh no, I hope there okay." said fluttershy to herself.

Meanwhile in the forest...

"Come on billy!" said carols as he jumped from branch to branch on top of the trees.

Carols had taken billy back to the same forest they had gotten stuck in before but only on the edge. Carols and billy were jumping and climbing the branches off the trees there, they were training to get stronger for wister's sake. Carols was climbing a tree and he then hung by a branch. "Okay billy catch me!" yelled carols. Billy jumped off a branch and landed on the ground and looked toward carols.

"I'm jumping!" yelled carols as he jumped off the branch. Billy jumped and caught carols and used his arms and threw him up in the air again. Carols lunched on to another branch and climbed up. He then stood up and put his hand over his eyes and saw something. "The first one to the tree with the red leaves wins!" said carols as he grabbed a vine from the tree and swung across the forest.

Billy saw this and started to run toward the tree. But while carols was swinging on the tree's vines he looked toward his right and saw billy running right next to him keeping up the same pace. "Dang billy's really fast." thought carols to himself as he let go of the vine and swung to another. The first one to the tree was carols landing on the floor while rolling on it. And about 4 seconds later billy showed up as he skated across the floor and hit the tree of the trunk.

Billy fell backwards and onto the floor with his eyes spinning around. Carols got up from the ground and saw billy, he giggled a little as he lend a hand for billy to get back up. Billy took the hand a got off the floor, he dusted himself off and looked at carols and smiled. Carols smiled to until he saw billy's eye started to bleed again. He then reached into his pocket and grabbed a pill.

"Here billy you eye is bleeding again." said carols. Billy took the pill and swallowed it. He then looked at carols with a sad frown. Carols looked at him confused. "What's wrong billy?" asked carols.

"Почему бы нам не достаточно сильны, чтобы сохранить мудрее, прежде чем он получил немного? (Why weren't we strong enough to save wister before he got bit?)" asked billy. Carols just sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Well billy because we weren't ready for it yet, but that's why were training now!" said carols with stars in his eyes. "So next time those wolfs come near us they know not to underestimate us!" said carols with a small laugh. Billy gave a small laugh too. "But come on let's go for combat training now." said carols as he got his fist's up and his feet moving.

Carols quick stepped in front of billy and raised his fist to hit him. But billy went under carols and used his arms to grapped carols by the waste and flipped him over. Carols fell on his butt and rolled on to a tree. Carols got back up though and got his feet moving again. Billy then turned to carols and got his fists up in a boxing position. Carols then gave a straight forward punch and billy blocked the punch and gave his own.

Carols felt the punch on his face and staggered back but got back his footing. Billy stepped in front of him and gave him the old one, two. Carols felt the punches but he grapped billy arms and kicked it. Billy winched at the pain but when he looked at carols again, carols had head butted him. Billy was sent backwards and carols took this moment to grab billy and kneed him in the rips.

Billy screamed but then carols let him go scooted back and round housed billy right across the face. Billy fell backwards and onto the floor feeling the pain on his check. "Come on billy you can do better then that." said carols as he still was moving with his feet. Billy's red eye started to bleed and billy other eye turned small. He looked back toward carols and what carols didn't know that billy was already in front of him.

Billy was giving carols punches to the face, stomach and body. Carols was being pushed back by billy's punches. Billy then reeled back his fist and gave an upper cut to carols's chin which sent him flying in the air. Carols fell back on the ground leaving a huge moan of pain. "OW! Man billy you got a lot faster since last time." said carols as he got back up and cracked his neck.

Carols then popped his arm again and got back to moving on his feet. "But's it's goanna take a lot more then that to take me down now!" said carols excited. Billy grinned. These two even though training were still having fun like friends should have. "LET'S GO!" yelled carols as he ran toward billy, billy charged toward carols and right about they were about to hit each other they heard a growl.

"Eh?" they both said as they both slowly looked behind them. They saw something creeping out of the shadows and it was large. "W-what is t-that?" asked carols. Billy shook his head telling carols he had no idea. Carols then got in front of billy and reached into his pocket, he grabbed his pocket knife. "Stay here." said carols quietly as he snuck into a bush to see what the giant thing was.

As carols got around the bush he saw the same manticore from before they had fought before they arrived in the village but it looked...strange. The manticore had strange purple glowing eyes and it's claws had turn blue. "What the?" thought carols to himself as he got closer to the manticore. But he stepped on a twig by accident and it snapped in two. The creature turned around and saw carols.

"Oh, hi there big guy." said carols waving his hand. The manticore growled and lunged at carols. Carols epped and quick stepped to the side the manticore barely missing his head and skirted across the ground as it turned to carols. Carols got his knife up and his feet moving faster then ever. "Let's see if I can take on this thing." thought carols to himself. The manticore dug it's claw into the ground and sweeping against it like a bull would.

It charged at carols while he stood there. But as it got close to him carols jumped in the air but the manticore was about to get him in the air until carols double jumped and landed on the manitocre's back. He then started to use his knife to stab the manticore in the back. The manticore roared in pain as it felt the sharp and fast stab's of the steel knife.

The manticore then used it's tail to try and stab carols but carols saw this and jumped off the manticore. "Yeah! Take that! Ha!" laughed carols, but he didn't pay attention and the manticore got in front of him and swiped him across the chest. Carols was sent flying backwards and in to a tree. Carols fell down from the tree and tried to get up from the ground by he felt to much pain at the moment. Carols looked at his chest and saw the bleeding that it was causing.

"DANM IT! I GOT TO COCKY!" thought carols to himself as he looked to his side and saw the manticore slowly coming towards him. "Oh well... looks like I had a good run..." thought carols to himself as he fell unconscious on the ground. The manticore was over him staring at carols, it then raised it stinger and struck down. But before it could stab carols billy had suddenly come out of nowhere and had grabbed the manticore's tail and was holding it back from stabbing carols.

"Держитесь подальше от моего друга, которого вы некрасиво зверя (Stay away from my friend you ugly beast.)" said billy as he reeled back his other fist and it started to glow orange. Billy then punched the manticore straight in the face. The manticore was sent stepping back as one of it's eye bleed. It roared in pain as it focused it's sights on billy who was in a boxing position and he was glowing orange all around him.

It was about to charge at billy again until it felt something go into it's leg. It roared as it turned around to see black cloaked figures in the tree's. Billy saw these figures too and was shocked. Then one of the figures teleported right next to billy and the other one flew over to them and the one with wings picked up carols. The one who had teleported next to billy had then looked at the manticore.

"So attacking innocent children Is your reason?" asked the person. It sounded like a woman. Then one of the people got off there cloak whule the other one but off their hoody.

The one woman that had took off her cloak had sliver armor all around her body. She looked very strong have showing muscle everywhere around her body but she had wings like a winged does. She had dark gray hair and sliver like eyes, she also had pale like skin but what she had around her belt was daggers and to her back were to bigger daggers and what she was holding looked like it was folded up. She had a very scary presence to her and she looked at billy. Billy jumped but the woman smiled.

"Do not worry child we are your ally's." said the woman very low. The other woman who had token off her hood had short blue hair and brown eyes. She also had pale tanned like skin, but what she was holding a steel like sword except it was glowing yellow and red all around it, it almost seemed like it was on forest.

"So black shadow... how do we take care of this?" asked the woman with blue hair. Black shadow looked towards her.

"Like we always do when children are in trouble midnight runner." said black shadow. Midnight runner smiled as she lifted her sword and it started to glow orange. Black shadow then gave carols to billy and when she did she un flooded the thing which turned out to be a scythe of all things. Then midnight runner pointed her sword her sword toward the manticore.

"You are under arrest of attacking innocent children, do not try and run away unless you want to face equstria's shadow unit!" said midnight runner as she and black shadow pointed there weapons toward the manticore. The manticore just roared at them and charged. "(Sigh) Fine we do this the hard way." said midnight runner as she and black shadow ran toward the manticore and reeled there weapons back and jumped in the air to hit the manticore.

END.

Hey there guys and this is part one to this chapter and i'm goanna try and use to people who sent me there oc's as best as I can, so thanks guys for the characters! But yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did leave a review I love it when you guys do and if that's all peace out!


	10. Chapter 9: Angel like allys part 2

He guys its me again with another chapter for this strange little story, so yeah i really got nothing to say but let's get started.

I do not own anything i use in this story except storyline and the oc's i make.

Chapter 9: Angel like ally's part 2

Were we last left off we saw the two new fighters going off against the manticore let's see how there doing.

Black shadow was currently stepping back from the manticore's claws and blocking them with her scythe, while midnight runner was trying to hit it with her sword. The manticore quickly stepped aside for midnight runner to accidentally hit black shadow with her sword.

Black shadow was sent backwards as she tapped out the fire on her Armour, she then landed on the ground right next to billy who was covering carols's wounds with some leafs. Midnight landed right next to black shadow and wiped her face of some blood she had. "Heh, who (Pant) knew a (Pant) battle could (Pant) change so fast in thirteen minutes." Said midnight runner as she saw the manticore.

The manticore walked out of the shadows and still had the purple eyes and blue claws but now it was covered in dark like crystal's and it's tail was covered in diamond. Black shadow grunted as she flew up into the air and put away her scythe. She then grabbed her two larger daggers behind her and when she got them out they turned into two long katana's.

She looked toward the beast and pointed her katana's at it and flew down. But as the beast was about to strike black shadow flew right past it and sliced it with her katana's, she then flew by it again and landed next to midnight runner. The beast looked around it's self but when it thought it was fine 100's of sword strikes hit the beats's body.

Black shadow looked toward midnight runner and nodded. Midnight runner smiled. "All right." she said as she raised her sword in the air and closed her eyes. The red and yellow aura went all around her body, then she opened her eyes which tunred golden yellow and her sword turned pure fire red. She then pointed her sword at the beast as it recovered from the huge sword attack.

"Face the fire of a phoenix!" yelled midnight runner as she sent a huge blast of fire magic towards the beast. The beast tried to move out of the way but the blast hit the beast, but the blast was so huge that the forest behind it was completely destroyed and burnt. Black shadow saw this and swatted midnight runner on the back of the head. "OW! What?! How else was i suppose to kill it?!" asked midnight runner.

"By not destroying the forest." said black shadow as she tunred to billy and carols. She walked over to them and picked up carols in her arms. She then tunred to midnight runner. "Hospital now." said black shadow.

"Yeah, yeah i know." said midnight runner as she walked off. But billy saw something coming towards them and saw the manticore was still alive right behind midnight runner.

"Зверь! (Beast!)" yelled billy.

"Huh?" said midnight as she tunred around to see the manticore swiped her chest. Midnight was sent flying back coughing up blood along the way as she rolled on the ground and laid there. Black shadow tunred around and saw the manticore and it's crystal like Armour wasn't even damaged. She grunted as gentle let down carols and flew toward the manticore with her scythe.

"STAY DOWN!" she yelled sounding mad. But the manticore jumped above her. "What?!" thought black shadow as she looked above her and the manticore landed on her back. She coughed up blood as she felt the huge wait of the manticore's weight. She tried to reach for her scythe but the manticore kicked it away. Billy watched from the distance scared out of his life. Black shadow saw this and panicked.

"RUN!" she yelled. Billy turned his head towards her. "RUN! I'LL TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, JUST GO!" she yelled as the manticore used it's paw to crush black shadow's back even harder. She grunted as she felt the huge amount of pain in her back. Billy shook his head, but ran toward carols and tried to pick him up over his shoulder but was to busy thinking about black shadow.

Black shadow then escaped from the manticore grasp and but her katana's up towards it. The manticore swiped them out of her hands, she grunted as she pulled out her daggers and threw them at the manticore. The daggers flew off him as the manticore bit into her leg. She screamed as she used her elbow to hit the manticore's head but the crystal was to strong and bit into her leg harder.

Billy shook his head very scared. "что мне делать? (What do i do?)" thought billy to himself. He then remembered he had got this week early. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red bead necklace. " редкость. (Rarity.)" thought billy to himself as he thought back early this week.

Early that week...

Billy was in rarity's place helping her make dress's. He really didn't want to put he was being punished for almost getting himself killed again, so he thought he desired it, that and he almost gave his mother now fluttershy a heart attack when she heard the news. But while billy was getting some fabric he saw rarity making a dress but a strange one. It had looked like a blue Chinese dress with two white little balls on the top and twin spike collars right next to them.

Rarity picked up the dress and smiled. "Yes this will be perfect." said rarity to herself.

"Что будет? (What will?)" asked billy right behind her. Rarity jumped and hid the dress behind her.

"Oh billy! What are you doing spying on me?!" asked rarity. Billy tried to see the dress behind rarity but she kept it behind her, billy then pointed toward the dress.

"Что с платьем? (What's with the dress?)" asked billy. Rarity jumped as she heard this.

"OH THIS?! UM... Oh forget it." said rarity as she laid the dress out on the table. "You see billy i like to do what we call crosplay, and i thought this year for a video game contest i could make chun li." said rarity. Billy tunred to see the dress and then towards rarity.

"С улицы истребитель? (From street fighter?)" asked billy. Rarity looked toward billy surprised.

"Why yes, billy do you play street fighter?" asked rarity. Billy nodded his head. Rarity smiled. "Well at least i can talk to you about my little secret." said rarity. Billy looked at her confused.

"секрет? (Secret?)" asked billy.

"Yes billy, you see dear most people see me as a polite lady like woman, but sometimes i like to get a little rough and juts tussle." said rarity. "Do you get what i mean dear?" asked rarity. Billy nodded his head as he gave rarity the fabric. "Oh thank you, but yes the character i most good at is chun li, who's your's?" asked rarity.

"Akuma." said billy bluntly. Rarity almost tripped when she heard the name.

"Did you say akuma dear?" asked rarity. Billy nodded his head. "Well then... i juts never really thought of you being so... violent." said rarity. She then had an idea. "Billy wait here." said rarity as she ran somewhere else.

After a few minutes rarity came out holding something behind her. She then held it out to billy and it was a necklace of red beads around it. Billy eyes winded as he ran over to rarity and gentle took the necklace, he then looked up toward rarity and pointed toward himself. "Yep." said rarity smiling. Billy smiled as he put on the necklace. "Maybe you can be with me at the crosplay contest this year hm?" asked rarity. Billy nodded his head happily as he smiled.

Back in the present... (And yes rarity understands Russian)

Billy looked toward the beads and then toward black shadow. "Akuma, дай мне силы. (Akuma give me strength.)" said billy as he put on the beads. He gripped his fist tight and the orange aura went around him. "Дай мне силы ! (GIVE ME STRENGTH!)" yelled billy as the orange aura went huge and a his shirt opened behind him and a giant mark appeared on his back. He gasped as he felt the mark go on his back and fell to his knee.

His blue eye started to turn dark red and his teeth grew sharp, his hair started to turn spiky and dark red. He started to grow a dark aura around him. Meanwhile black shadow had finally got out of the manticore's bite and back up. She was bleeding through the leg, the manticore had actually got through her armour. "Damn it!" she thought as she still saw billy here. "Kid i thought i said-." black shadow was about to say until she felt a huge vibe from billy.

Billy stood up with a huge dark aura around him and his eyes closed. But when he opened his eyes the aura exploded even growing darker. Billy looked like he had a face of disgust. "(Hmph) I am akuma." said billy as he stomped his foot into the ground and clenching his fist. "And i will teach you the meaning of pain!" yelled billy as the aura speared out. The manticore just roared at billy.

Billy just jumped in the air and shot two purple energy shots at the manticore. The manticore just stood there and took it but what it didn't know that it had actually took off some crystal on its body. Billy landed and ran toward the manticore, the manticore swung its claw but billy slide under it and low kicked it, he then punched it in the rubs and high kicked it in the face.

He then got under the manticore and grabbed it, he then flipped the manticore over his shoulder and it landed hard on the ground. The manticore got pissed and swung it's claw again billy of course dogged the attack by it then used it's tail to stab billy in the leg. Billy winced at the pain. The manticore then lifted its tail and swung billy through some rocks and then threw him through some burnt trees.

Billy instantly recovered and regained his balance, he then ran toward the manticore and jumped shooting another purple energy shot. The manticore stepped to the side to dodge the blast but billy had punched it in the face and started to do a combo of kicks and punches on the manticore. He then upper cut the manticore which sent it and billy flying in the air.

Billy then started to spin like a helicopter and started to kick the manticore in the air. He then got on top of the manticore and sent down a purple energy shoot towards the manticore sending it falling towards the ground with a bang. Billy landed on the ground and sighed, he then looked back and still saw the manticore still standing but a lot of its crystal armour was gone and half of its tail was missing.

Billy just frowned. "(Hmph) Weakling do not deserve to live!" said billy as he got close to the manticore while leaving after images behind him. He then grabbed the manticore and his eyes glowed red and his symbol started to glow. "**RAGING DEMON!**" yelled billy as four symbols appeared behind him.

Meanwhile black shadow was stopping the bleeding on her leg, but she then heard billy yell and she looked up. But there was a flash of light and then what she saw billy standing over the now dead manticore with the symbol glowing bright red behind him. Billy then turned back to look at black shadow and she winced when billy looked at her. "Damn i could try to fly away but it would mess up my leg more then it is." thought black shadow as she grabbed out her daggers.

"Girl i do not want to hurt you! I refuse to hurt children!" yelled black shadow. Billy then started to walked toward black shadow slowly. "Stop right there!" yelled black shadow as she got her daggers ready. But billy kept on walking towards her. "Stop!" she yelled as tears started to form in her eyes. But he kept walking towards her. She just put her head down for a moment. "I'm sorry..." she whispered as she threw one of her daggers.

But billy just caught it in between his hands. "WHAT?!" thought black shadow to herself as billy just threw back the knife at her. She blocked it with her other daggers but then billy appeared next to her. She stepped back but her leg caused her pain and she fell on the ground. She looked up and saw billy grab her, he then raised her but he then winced at something and let her go and grabbed his head.

He shook his head and looked at black shadow, he then pointed towards her. "Listen her weakling, i am not the child who you know as billy, i am akuma and do not think i'm letting you go because i spared you." said akuma in billy body. "I can't stand weakling like yourself but this boy's body is at its limit so i'm sparring you this time." said akuma as he tunred his back to black shadow but then looked back at her. "Next time i see you, you better be stronger so we can fight." said akuma as billy dark red eye tunred back blue.

His hair turned back green and his teeth returned back to normal and the symbol dispersed. Billy just fell and fainted on the ground. Black shadow got back up from the ground and picked up billy. She grabbed the red beads from his neck and looked at them. She then turned to see the manticore just... soulless. She then looked at billy and sighed. "Girl what are you?" thought black shadow to herself as she heard walking.

She took out her daggers again. "WAIT IT"S ME!" yelled midnight runner as she walked into a sight of view. Black shadow grew a tick mark.

"Where were you?!" she yelled at midnight runner.

"HEY! HEY! I was healing mine and the other kid wounds from earlier!" said midnight runner. "It took awhile put the kids fine and so am i." said midnight runner. "I left her near in a tree nearby." said midnight runner as she looked around the area and was kinda confused. "So where's the almighty beast?" said midnight runner.

"It's dead." said black shadow. Midnight runner smiled.

"Hah! I knew you could kill it without me!" said midnight runner as she patted black shadow on the back.

"I didn't kill it." said black shadow. Midnight runner looked at her confused.

"Then what did?" she asked. Black shadow pointed towards billy. Midnight just stared for a moment and laughed out loud.

"OH! That's a good one! But really what killed it?" asked midnight runner. Black shadow looked at her blankly. Midnight runner eyes went wide.

"Oh my celstia your serious." said midnight runner as she looked at billy. "HOW?!" she asked.

"I do not know, she had put on this necklace and called herself akuma." said black shadow.

"You mean that street fighter character?! How the hell does that happen?!" asked midnight. Black shadow looked at the necklace and winced.

"That does not matter right now we need to get these this girl to the hospital, maybe in her akuma form she didn't feel the pain but she still has the poison from the tail!" said black as she was about to fly but her leg stopped her. Midnight runner then put her hands near black shadow's leg and healed the wounds. "Thanks." she said as she flew into the air and towards the villages hospital. Midnight teleported and she grabbed carols and then teleported again.

Meanwhile with applejack and wister...

Wister was quietly sleeping on applejack's chest while she gentle rubbed him on the back. "He's pretty cute when he's not being a smart ass." thought applejack to herself as she gentle put wister head back on his pillow and got off his bed. She then slowly closed the door behind her and walked out the hall of the hospital, but when she finally reached the exit she saw a woman in full sliver like armour walk right in with billy in her heads and a another woman teleported right behind her holding carols.

Black shadow stepped up to the front counter. "Um... excuse me we need-." black shadow was about to say until she felt a tap behind her. She tunred around and was punched in the face, she was sent back tumbling and fell over the counter. She had let go of billy but applejack caught him in her arms. Midnight saw this and used one of her hands to grab her sword but applejack's foot was already at her neck. Midnight frowned.

"You know i'm not as fast because i'm holding a child." said midnight.

"Exactly what are you doing with these boys?" asked applejack. Midnight looked at her confused.

"Boys? Ma'am you have seem to lost your marbles these are obviously girls." said midnight runner. Applejack just but her eyebrow up, she then pulled down billy's pants and showed it to midnight. Midnight looked for one second then she blushed the next.

"W-w-w-w-what?!" she said very confused. Applejack then pulled back up billy's pants.

"Yeah and i wonder why you two have them." said applejack angrily. Midnight rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh well you see-." said midnight runner until a chair flew by applejack's head. Applejack turned around and saw black shadow standing up very pissed, black shadow then took out her daggers. Applejack gentle put down billy and got her fists up.

"BRING IT ON YOU BICTH!" yelled applejack as she ran toward black shadow and jumped in the air and was about to kick her.

Meanwhile with fluttershy and twilight...

Twilight was just sipping some tea in the kitchen with fluttershy while fluttershy was worried about billy. Twilight saw this and sighed. "Fluttershy please calm down i'm sure the boys are fine." said twilight. Fluttershy just looked at twilight.

"But last time we left them alone wister was seriously injured!" said fluttershy biting her nails. Twilight just sighed.

"Unless something bad comes up i already call rainbow dash to tell us." said twilight as she drank her tea. "So don't worry." said twilight. But then suddenly something had crashed through one of her windows and twilight spit out her tea. Fluttershy and twilight looked to the side and saw rainbow dash. "Rainbow why did you crash through my window?" asked twilight. Rainbow just flew up to twilight very fast and grabbed her by the shirt.

"We got a very bad situation!" said rainbow dash. Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"What situation?" she asked.

Meanwhile in the hospital...

Midnight runner was ducking behind a chair while daggers, chairs and other things were being thrown around in the lobby. Applejack was dogging black shadows daggers while black shadow was throwing them like spears. Twilight then appeared in the room with fluttershy and rainbow dash with a shield around them. Then a dagger hit the shield and fluttershy jump into rainbow dash's arms.

"Fluttershy get off!" said rainbow dash as she let go of fluttershy. Fluttershy gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." she said but then another dagger hit the shield and twilight had enough.

"STOP!" she yelled as she pointed both of her hands towards applejack and black shadow stopping them form moving. She then brought the two of them close to her and but down the shield. "Now... WHAT HAPPENED?!" she yelled at the both of them. Midnight peeked her head from the chair.

"Aw crap." she said.

END.

Hey there guys it's me again and i hope you enjoyed this chapter i sure did and yeah for the people who made the characters tell me what your characters thought when they found out that the boys well... where boys. But yeah guys it was real fun doing your characters this chapter and if you guys enjoyed this chapter leave a review i love it when you guys do and if that's all peace out. **AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 3**


End file.
